Zero to Hero
by Padme4000
Summary: New York's Ann Johnson gets a job at the science museum and tries to get a job as the advice columnist for the Daily Bugle.Does she start off as a Villain or a Hero? HarryOC.
1. How it All Began

Disclaimer: Spiderman belongs to its Creator Stan Lee. Set during Spiderman 2

- Zero to Hero -

This is my story of how I became a Hero. My name is Annabelle Johnson, my story doesn't begin with me being a Hero no it begins at the time I was known as a Zero.

In high school I was a book geek, I lived in the shadows of others and always wore clothes that basically shouted geek. I wore the stereotypical geek clothes and I had glasses, although there's nothing geeky about wearing glasses but with the clothes I wore it did come off as geeky.

I always did well in lessons except sports, I hated having to work with people at least in other lessons they make me do all the work and leave me alone. I was always last to be picked for teams and even then I wished they would forget about me and not pick me.

Now you might be saying to yourself how did a geek like me end up a hero.

In high school I never tried to find something I was good at, only at home in my room I let the true me out.

I believed in dreams I believed in destiny and sometimes that can be the same thing but most times its not. A dream only becomes destiny if you never give up your dream.

What I didn't know was what my destiny was except maybe graduating with high grades. Which I ended up doing, my parents weren't there and they told me to pack my things and find a place and job in New York.

I wasn't shocked they told me to leave, they being 'important' people and me a geek. Well I kind of did refuse to get married to a complete stranger just because he had a lot of money which my parents wanted; hmm I wonder why I angered them oh yeah because I refused my parents, never had anyone refused anything from them or refused an order.

Well I packed my things and left without a regret ok maybe one such as how the hell am I going to live in a place like New York it's crowded with people.

Four years later and I am living in an apartment with the money a distant relative gave me in their will. It wasn't much but it gave me enough to get a better apartment than the dump I was living in for the past four years.

I paid the rent on the last apartment by working at the Science Museum. I still work there I love working near where I live. Also I love looking at all the different spiders and the genetically altered one that has each D.N.A from each of the spiders.

As well as working at the museum I loved making theories so when I learnt about Spiderman New York's Hero. I came up with a theory that eventually made sense.

He could cling to walls, he has superhuman strength, a sixth sense ("spider-sense") that alerts him to danger, perfect balance and equilibrium, as well as superhuman speed and agility. Which are all the aspects that the altered Spider had but in a spiders body instead of that of a human body.

It made sense but what I couldn't get is how did he get the aspects of the altered spider?

When I asked myself this question I couldn't think of the logical way Spiderman got those aspects even though the answer was simple. But I was thinking too much and I didn't think about simple ways he could have got those aspects meaning he had the same D.N.A.

All weekend I thought about it and never got the answer I wanted.

- Third POV -

Monday found Ann at work organising files and papers like she usually did. Ann may have good grades but she never went to college because she had to work.

In those four years Ann had changed a lot in some ways; she never wore the type of clothes she used to wear but instead she wore jeans and blouses. She could now talk to more than three people without becoming extremely nervous. With the money that was left from buying food and paying the rent she went and got self defence classes knowing the danger in New York. After all she had been on the receiving end a few times when in a bank and walking the streets.

One time she ended up in hospital with a stomach wound because she tried to defend herself. Tried being the word but she never was good at that kind of thing.

At the end of the day she started her first self defence lessons.

- Nine months later -

Ann was still working at the museum and her lessons on self defence only just ended a few days ago it took her longer than others because her instructor told her she had to become a bit more fit before starting the lessons properly.

At the beginning she had a bit of a stomach but by the end her body was toned and her stomach flat but she was not thin and no way skinny she was average.

By the end she always asked herself why didn't she enjoy sports when she enjoyed this.

Her friends at the museum where happy for her and could see the change in her, instead of being the shy girl who liked to keep to herself she was more confident and actually smiled.

She still never figured out how Spiderman got the D.N.A but then again she put that to the back of her mind just being glad he did have it because otherwise New York wouldn't be as safe as it was.

It was a Friday when her friends Jess invited her to a party that John Jamison and his Fiancé were having.

Ann nearly declined but then said "Fine."

So after work she went to the shops and found a dress she really liked. It as a black strapless dress that was tight at the top but then flowed out at the bottom and it had and slight open back in the design of ying and yang.

She bought it then when she got to her apartment she went and placed the newly bought dress on her couch.

Then she went and got ready putting only slight make up on mainly being mascara and eye liner and eye shadow. She then got her graduation shoes which were black stilettos placed them with her dress.

When she was dressed and ready she grabbed her camera, handbag and pad and pen thinking she could write something during the weekend to get rid of all the time she had spare.

When she was ready she grabbed her coat put it on and placed the final touches to her hair. It was long black hair with red streaks and had small clips holding one side out of her face while the other side framed her face. The clips had small fake crystals that went with her hair and her eyes that always had a spark to them.

She walked out of the building and headed off to where the party was being held never noticing some thugs following her.

She noticed them eventually and decided to make them think she didn't know they was there and that she would try to lose them by going a different way she knew to the party.

After ten minutes she thought she had lost them but they ended up being in front of her.

Even though she had self defence lessons she was never prepare for this. She started backing up only to bump into someone, without turning she brought her elbow back full force and hit the guys stomach.

With him distracted she ran past him and ran as fast as she could to the party hoping she would get somewhere where a lot of people where.

She stopped only after a few minutes and ripped her shoes off her feet and just managed to start running again before the thugs caught up to her.

She managed to lose them but when she was about to put her shoes back on she noticed a piece of glass, so she went to the closest store and bought some bandages and disinfectant.

When she bandaged her foot and cleaned it she put her shoes back on and headed for the party. With every step she was wincing but she promised her friend she would come and she never backs down from a promise.

When she got there she saw her friend and smiled, Jess saw her and then was smiling from ear to ear.

Jess came up to her and said "You look amazing."

Ann then replied "Thanks so do you."

Jess noticed her bandaged foot and said "Ann what did you do?"

Ann then explained what happened to Jess and then Jess said "Oh you poor thing, maybe we should go in so you can forget about what happened."

Ann nodded then Jess showed a pass to the guy at the front and said "She's with me."

Ann noticed the pass to be a pass from The Daily Bugle. "Jess I didn't know you worked for the Daily Bugle."

When they got inside Jess finally answered her and said "I work at the science museum for the extra money that's why you don't see me in there often."

Ann nodded and said "So what do you do?"

Jess looked at her and said "I get the extra gossip for the gossip column. There's a new opening in the paper coming up the advice columnist is retiring. If you think you can do the job write some advice to this person." With that said Jess took out a piece of paper which had some anomalous people asking for advice. Then she gave it to Ann and said "When you're done come down to the Daily Bugle and hand it in but make sure before next Tuesday that's when the job will be posted with these questions in the Daily Bugle."

Ann nodded then said "But won't he be suspicious."

Jess looked at her and said "When you come in I will go with you to hand it in."

Ann nodded yet again and said "Thank you."

Jess then said "The advice column is in the paper on Tuesdays and Fridays. So Jamison will pick an advice columnist by Thursday and post the advice column by Saturday." Jess looked around and spotted someone then she said "I'll introduce you to the Bugles photographer Peter Parker."

With that Jess dragged Ann over to Peter and said "Hi Peter, I want to introduce to you a friend of mine from the science museum who also wants to become the new advice columnist for the daily Bugle. Peter this is Annabelle Johnson. Ann this is Peter Parker."

Ann put out her hand to shake his and said "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Peter smiled and said "It's a pleasure to meet you too, so the science museum with genetically altered spider."

Ann smiled widely and said "Yes it is I love looking at all the different spiders and the altered one. Have you been there?"

The man next to peter came forward and said "Me and Pete went there when we were in school. I'm Harry Osborn it's a pleasure to meet such a lovely looking lady." With that he took her hand and kissed it.

Ann blushed and said "It's a pleasure to meet you to Mr. Osborn."

Harry smiled and said "Call me Harry please it sounds too formal Mr. Osborn."

Peter looked at Harry and said "It's a formal party Harry."

Ann laughed slightly and Jess said "Is Ann the shy girl laughing oh my. But I'm glad you're laughing I bet you forgot all about your foot."

Ann looked at Jess and said wincing slightly "Thanks for reminding me."

Jess then said totally forgetting Peter and Harry were there "Well it's your fault for running in New York without your shoes on."

Ann also forgetting about the two others present said "I was running from bloody thugs and had to take my shoes off because I couldn't run in them. I am just bloody lucky I slowed one down."

Jess sighed then realised that they were ignoring Harry and Peter so she said "Typical New York isn't it."

Harry nodded and said "I'm surprised Spiderman didn't come to help you."

Ann sighed and said "First of all Spiderman was probably saving someone else, second of all why do you talk like you hate him."

Harry then said "Simple he killed my father."

Jess then gasped and said "You're telling me that the Bugle is right about Spiderman."

Harry nodded and Ann said "Are you sure he wasn't just bringing him home so he wouldn't be lying in the gutters somewhere I mean Spiderman isn't the bad guy, he stopped the Green Goblin for heavens sake. Or has everyone forgotten that the Green Goblin never turned up again."

Peter was shocked to say the least.

Ann was still angry and tried calming down, she did see Peter's reaction and wondered about it.

Jess looked at Ann and said "Ann you've only been in New York for a while."

Ann looked at Jess and said "I have been here for nearly five years and when I came here Spiderman wasn't even here so I think I know what I'm saying."

Jess put her hands on Ann's shoulder and said "Everyone has their own opinion."

Ann knocked her hands off her shoulder and said "And the Bugle is only going by Jamison's opinion and that is wrong, some people ended up believing his opinion so don't even say everyone has their own opinion when their opinion is being changed by a piss ass paper."

Then Harry said "I thought you wanted to work for that paper."

Ann looked at him and said "Advice column which has nothing to do with swaying people's opinion on Spiderman."

Jess then nodded and said "She does have a point." Then she looked at Ann and laughed then said "You have just had a proper conversation I think without getting all shy and trying to be invisible. Although the red streaks do attract attention so wouldn't be able to be invisible."

Ann smiled and said to all three of them "Sorry."

Jess shook her head and said "How did we start talking about Spiderman?"

Ann looked at her and said "You really are a blonde aren't you."

Everyone chuckled at that until Jess said "Hey."

Ann looked at her watch and said to Jess "I better get home if I want to start on the advice thing."

With that Ann said goodbye to all three of them and left the party. She looked at all the lights around her and said "New York at night never gets old."

In the parks the light would sometimes look magical; New York could be classed as the city of dreams. It shows how hard it is to pursue a dream and it shows dreams really can come true. The place was filled with people but at times you would still feel completely alone.

When Ann got home that's exactly how she felt, she may not have regretted leaving when she left but now more than ever she wished she had a mother to talk to and to confide in, Also father to protect her and embarrass her when she has a boy over.

She knew it was silly for if she never left she would never have started to grow out of her shell she may even had gone further into her shell for protection and for the fear of never finding someone who may come to love her.

Her parents may have loved her but they never truly would, for her refusing to marry a stranger they made her leave and that doesn't show love. That was the day she saw who her parents really are.

When Ann was in more comfortable clothes she took out the paper Jess gave her and read it. Ann was going to try and get the job, but she saw her past and thought one thing 'What advice have I to give except be true to yourself and don't do something you don't want to for you may regret it.'

She read every single thing on the paper again and again but could not think of any answers.

But when she wrote down what she thought earlier she smiled for she gave advice without knowing it. She was about to go through the paper again when her phone went.

She picked it up and said "Hello Ann Johnson speaking."

"Hi it's Jess."

Ann frowned and said "What's up Jess?"

Jess sighed on the other end then went to explain herself "I have to work at the bugle tomorrow is there any chance you can finish that piece by then because I won't be in next week."

Ann didn't speak for a few seconds and said "I don't know what to write so far all I have is be true to yourself and don't do something you don't want to for you may regret it. But that's the easiest advice someone could give."

Jess laughed and said "Chic as long as its advice and makes the column Jamison won't mind, unless it's the same thing every week. You could always bring some photos of Spiderman and if they're better than peters then yours would be in the paper."

Ann sighed and said "I will try but I am not a person who gives advice even if I just did."

Jess sighed again and said "Ok I have a friend who is shy and…"

Ann interrupted Jess before she could carry on "Do have to keep telling me that."

Jess then started again "I have a friend who's shy and who's afraid of trying new things what can I do to help?"

Ann thought for a second and said "If your friends shy then you should get your friend to go out more gradually and eventually the friend won't be as shy. If your friends afraid of trying something new then help them, encourage them and most of all tell them that if they don't try how can they ever know what they're good at."

Jess chuckled a bit and said "That's not good advice."

Ann then said "It was good advice."

Jess then said with a bit of a laugh "Say that again."

"It was good advice."

Jess would be probably smiling on the other end when she said "See you can give good advice."

Ann had to calm her breathing before answering "I gave good advice."

Jess then said "I will ask Jamison the same question tomorrow and then you answer and you will more than likely get the job, A because you thought about the advice B because you gave the advice from the heart. I'll see you tomorrow chic."

Ann smiled and said "Thank you and goodbye."


	2. Reality Kicks In

The next morning found Ann at work, when her break came up she wandered over to the tank holding the altered spider within it. The question that use to be lost to her mind came back and when she glanced at a black widow who has been made sure couldn't hurt anyone an idea popped into her head and she realised that it must be right.

She looked back at the altered spider and said "So that's how he got the same things you do he was bitten by you."

Then came the reply "So you don't socialize well but you like to talk to spiders I saw on a trip in high school."

She turned around to find none other than Harry Osborn stood in all his glory. She blushed and said "I was actually speaking a thought out loud." She laughed then said "I'm sorry about yesterday I mean when my friend left last night I thought about what happened to me and realised not all people will like Spiderman because some people lose loved ones or nearly die and he is never to be seen like what happened to me if I hadn't known how to defend myself I might not be here or I might be hurt.

So I wrote some advice about that for my interview today. I wrote why some people hate Spiderman, sometimes he looks likes he chooses who to save when in reality he should save everyone and not just mainly look out for one person. But when it comes down to it he is a Hero but a Hero whose mind is swayed by the man beneath the mask. If he had to choose between a sibling and five strangers who should he save the sibling, when in all fact he should save the five strangers because it's the right thing to do and their innocent people five to one save the five instead Spiderman." It seemed Ann's reality came crashing down on her last night and the things she said at the party where all forgotten.

**Flashback**

Harry nodded and said "I'm surprised Spiderman didn't come to help you."

Ann sighed and said "First of all Spiderman was probably saving someone else, second of all why do you talk like you hate him."

Harry then said "Simple he killed my father."

Jess then gasped and said "You're telling me that the Bugle is right about Spiderman."

Harry nodded and Ann said "Are you sure he wasn't just bringing him home so he wouldn't be lying in the gutters somewhere I mean Spiderman isn't the bad guy, he stopped the Green Goblin for heavens sake. Or has everyone forgotten that the Green Goblin never turned up again."

Peter was shocked to say the least.

Ann was still angry and tried calming down, she did see Peter's reaction and wondered about it.

Jess looked at Ann and said "Ann you've only been in New York for a while."

Ann looked at Jess and said "I have been here for nearly five years and when I came here Spiderman wasn't even here so I think I know what I'm saying."

Jess put her hands on Ann's shoulder and said "Everyone has their own opinion."

Ann knocked her hands off her shoulder and said "And the Bugle is only going by Jamison's opinion and that is wrong, some people ended up believing his opinion so don't even say everyone has their own opinion when their opinion is being changed by a piss ass paper."

Then Harry said "I thought you wanted to work for that paper."

Ann looked at him and said "Advice column which has nothing to do with swaying people's opinion on Spiderman."

**End of flashback.**

Harry looked at her and said "Seems your view of him has changed since last night."

Ann nodded and said "I do still believe Jamison is swaying other peoples minds but not the ones who have been saved or haven't been saved by Spiderman in a situation where they should have been or where saved."

Harry nodded, smiled then said "You will get that job you already seem like you are an advice columnist and I would love to speak to you more over dinner."

Ann was definitely shocked and said Shyly "Ok, but can you come to mine I would love to cook for you I mean I've never had a reason to cook something 'special' and I love to cook." She wrote down her address and a piece of paper then gave it to Harry then said "Is this a date or a casual talk so I know what to wear and cook."

Harry smiled and said "A date and don't go to any trouble for me."

Ann smiled looked down at the floor and said "It's no trouble really and thank you."

Ok now Harry was confused "For what?"

Ann looked at him and said "You're the first guy to ask me on a date and you're a nice guy who makes me think I may just get the job hopefully."

Harry smiled and said "I'll see you at seven tonight."

Ann nodded and said "That would be great."

Harry smiled and then said "Goodbye until tonight."

A proper smile was upon her face when she said "Goodbye."

Later that evening before four Ann found herself in the elevator in the Daily Bugle. When she reached the right floor she spotted Jess and went straight to her with a big grin stuck on her face.

When Jess spotted her she instantly said "OK either you had great sex or you're going on a date, spill."

Ann laughed and Said "Whatever do you mean?"

Jess looked her up and down then said "You're practically glowing right now so why are you glowing so amazingly."

Ann smiled and said "I am an making dinner tonight for two in my apartment and it is officially a date and my first." She giggled then said "Oh my god I sound like a popular girl from high school that is so not me."

Jess laughed then noticed the envelope "You actually write something extra."

Ann nodded a lot then said "And Harry Osborn who is my date for tonight said I will most definitely get the job with this well not in those exact words but he was so nice and he looks really great to and I'm blabbering please stop me."

Jess grabbed her shoulders and said "If Harry Osborn asked me on a date I would be blabbering to and that isn't at all like me. Awe this is so cute I may need Peter to take a picture of you." She looked around and didn't see him so she said "Oh well he's not here but you are and now we are going to hand that in and see if it's enough to get you the job."

Ann nodded then said "It's also the advice I gave yesterday and also a few of those questions you gave me, I found when I thought long enough I came up with advice for them."

Jess nodded approvingly and said "The questions that were given and extra you will get the job no doubt about it."

When they neared the door Jess told her to wait and went to talk to Jamison, after a few minutes she was told to go in my the lady near her.

She walked in and Jamison said "Well lets see what you got and I'll see if you're good enough for the paper."

She handed him the work and he read it then asked for another man to come in and read it while he read the last on which was the one about Spiderman.

When finished he said all of a sudden "I love it I want this posted as soon as possible its exactly what I need to get people to see the what Spiderman really is a selfish man beneath a mask." Then he turned to Ann and said "You're hired and every week I also want you to write something like this." When he turned to the other man he said "I can see it now 'Spiderman Selfish Hero who chooses who to save.' 'Spiderman not a Hero at all.'"

Ann looked at Jess who looked shocked about her article which she some how got and read.

Jamison looked at her then Jess and said "Take her to get paid for her fine work."

Jess nodded then took a slip he handed her and went to the woman near to his office handed it her and said to Ann "So what happened?"

Ann looked at her and said with a bit of ice to her tone "Reality kicked in last night after you left that's what."

Jess put her hands in the air and said "I just wanted know Ann no reason to go all Icy on me." She took the cash envelope from the secretary and handed it to Ann and said "Congratulations on the new job and headline article if you come with stuff like that you will get paid that much each time."

With that Jess left to carry on with her work leaving Ann stood there with an envelope in her hand. She put it in her pocket and left home to start cooking for tonight.


	3. The Date

When Ann got home, she cleaned up a bit more then went to the fridge to get some spring onions, Chinese noodles, chicken, some duck flavouring, and starch to thicken the liquid, making a more soupy substance.

After she finished cooking the food, she placed her plates on the table near the kitchen, and added some cutlery and napkins.

She then went back to the fridge to get some chocolate éclairs she always had inside. She placed them on a plate, then put the plate between the main course meals.

Satisfied, she went and put on her tight black jeans and a black blouse with pink sleeves. Just as she finished putting on a bit of mascara, there was a knock at the door. A smile graced her features as she answered it, saying, "Hi." She blushed immensely when she realised she couldn't think of anything else to say.

She let him come in. While he did, she examined his outfit: nice black pants with a deep blue shirt and black jacket.

She smiled and said, "I made some food so we can eat and talk. If you like."

Harry turned to her and smiled, replying, "I'd love to try the food you made."

As she was about to sit down, Harry did the gentlemanly thing and held the chair for her, then sat down himself. Looking around, he noticed something lacking. "You don't have a television."

Ann looked at him and said, "I think it's better to read and see the images in your mind rather than having it shown to you. Although I do like to go and see films, I love to read and write more than anything."

Harry nodded. After a moment, he said, "Did you get the job?"

Ann smiled broadly and said, "Yeah, and my article about Spiderman is going to make the front page. I have to write something like that every week after this week, so I'm going to write something now to be ready for the following deadlines. Something I might try: Does Spiderman even know who he's stopping? They could be parents, an _only_ parent, who needs money – even though it's not right, what they're doing, they may be doing it to help someone."

Harry nodded with a smile on his face "You seem to already be dedicated to your job. So, do you have fun at all? You know, free time?" Ann did realise he did this to change the topic of Spiderman so she went along with it.

Ann thought for a second and said, "The only thing I did that would be classified as fun was the party yesterday. And sometimes, I go to the cinema with my friends, like Jess, who's at the moment shocked at what I wrote for my newest piece on Spiderman."

Harry nodded then said "Reality only hit you last night when you were on your own, so your view of Spiderman is subject to change. She'll understand eventually, and if not, you don't need friends like her."

Ann looked out the window then said, half to herself, "What kind of friends _do_ I need?"

Harry smiled and said "Friends like me, Pete, and Mary Jane Watson. Good options, if I do say so myself."

Ann laughed. "I can understand you and Peter Parker, but Mary Jane! I don't like her all that much. I mean, yesterday it was obvious to me that she liked someone other than the man she's going to marry – that she shouldn't do. But, then at least she wasn't forced into it at least I don't think she was I mean she was smiling but not as much as you would think if she was marrying the right guy."

Harry looked closely at her for a moment before saying anything. "You sound like you're talking from experience."

Ann sighed and debated about telling him. Finally, she said, "My parents tried making me marry someone after I finished high school, and it happened to be a guy I'd met once or twice." She grinned wryly. "He was twelve years older than me and had four ex-wives. He was extremely rich, and, because of that, it persuaded my parents to arrange a marriage between us. I came to New York instead.

Something else that put me against him was that he was so heartless, so cold and uncaring that he should've been in the paper with a big warning signal attached to his photo. He wanted power, and he didn't care if his wives were willing to give him children; he'd make sure they did and if they didn't give him a _son_ specifically, he would divorce them and leave the children with them. But if he got his baby boy, he'd keep the child and get rid of the wife. So I left. No one ever goes against my parents – they're too _powerful and rich_," she said mockingly. "Actually, my father was in jail when I was very young, for committing more than one murder. I actually remember walking into his office and seeing him shoot a man." Ann subsided into herself as she went on. "I never did like my father. He was a cold man, too, and that day just made him even worse in my mind."

**Flashback**

A four year old Ann was walking through the corridor dragging a teddy bear in her left hand, on her way to her father's office after waking up from a nightmare. Usually she would go to her mother, but her mother was at work, which only left her father.

But when she reached his office, she heard two voices, one sounding desperate and one that sounded extremely angry. The second voice she recognised as her father's, but she had never heard him sound so livid. So with the curiosity that only a four year old could bolster, she opened the door as quietly as she could. And saw her father raise a gun, shooting three times, every single bullet hitting the other man point-blank.

She stood there in shock, her eyes never leaving the body of the dead man, or the murderer who she called Daddy. But when she focused on the blood she shivered, wondering how her father could do such a thing. She may have been four, but she knew what death was – and she also knew what murder was.

She then looked at her father with a most venomous glare and shouted, "Murderer! You aren't my Daddy! You're a filthy _murderer_!" With that, she ran, after noticing the look in her father's eye which more than likely was the look in his eye when he shot the man lying on his office floor.

Lucky for her, the front door opened and her mother came in. The woman instantly realised her girl must have had a nightmare, and promptly whisked her off to bed.

But sleep did not come to her that night. Neither did she sleep for the next few weeks.

Two weeks after the incident, her mother came to her and shocked the four year old when she shouted at her, "How dare you call your father a murderer! You won't tell _anyone_ of this, understood? And if you do, you – you'll – you won't see any of your friends ever again! And I will take Mr. Cuddles away from you!"

The friends part never would have troubled the girl, for she had hardly any friends anyway. But the threat to take her bear away was too much, so she nodded with tears running down her cheeks.

Ann never did tell anyone, simply because _who would believe a kid_? And she didn't want Mr. Cuddles to be taken away from her; he was the only true friend she had.

**End of Flashback**

Ann looked at Harry after telling him what had happened. Then she said, "I always thought the best of mother until that day when she shouted at me for calling my father a murderer, when obviously he was. Life was never the way it used to be before I saw my father kill that man. I used to be happy and have a mum to talk to about things, but that all stopped. They gave me enough clothes to use in school, sill fed me… and they still made sure I was healthy. All because I never told anyone."

Ann closed her eyes before opening them again and finishing her story "I now know my own mother was the one who planned all the killings my father did because my father was the brawns and she was the brains so if he got caught she would have as well."

Harry looked at her and said softly, "It must have been hard growing up after that."

She smiled and shrugged, saying, "Yeah, but if I never saw that happen, I never would've known who my parents truly were. And I might've even married that guy. Well, probably not. Okay, _definitely_ not." She chuckled a bit and said, "You know the food's probably cold by now."

Harry laughed and said "Well, I'll still eat it, anyway."

She smiled and said "Alright then, let's dig in and talk about something different, shall we?"

Harry nodded. They started talking about work, high school, and eventually finished the food. After which, Harry said, "The food was great, and the conversation made it even better."

Ann laughed derisively at that last part. "I'm sure learning about my life made it better."

Harry took her hand unexpectedly. Ann didn't notice right away. He responded.

"Talking to you made it better, didn't it? A proper friend knows they're friends, bad parts and good parts."

Ann smiled, and then blushed when she realised he was holding her hand. But she didn't remove hers because it felt… right somehow. Not that she could explain it to herself, or God forbid, _Harry_. She didn't mean to say what followed, but it came out in a rush.

"Being with you tonight made this day perfect." Her face became even redder after this declaration. She closed her eyes and sighed, saying, "That sounded really stupid didn't it?"

Harry smiled and said "A little corny, yeah, but it's what you say that counts, and I'm glad I could make this day perfect for you."

Ann sighed and looked Harry in the eye, and said, "What made you ask me on a date, honestly?"

He thought he understood the look in her eyes and replied, "Honestly? Well, I asked you because you intrigued me… because I love how you speak your mind. And beauty doesn't hurt, either."

Ann laughed a little. "I'm only an ordinary woman, not special or exceedingly beautiful in any way."

Harry sighed at the time-worn cliché, and answered hers with another. "Beauty doesn't have to be on the outside. For what it's worth, _I_ think you're beautiful, in and out."

Ann went crimson again. "Why do I get the feeling you don't usually act this way?"

Harry chuckled, picking up his fork and twirling it in his fingers. "Because I don't. I've only known you for a day or so, and it seems you're already bringing out the best in me."

Ann smiled and raised her eyebrow simultaneously. "Thank you. I think."

Harry looked at her through his lashes. "You don't have to thank me. I should be thanking you. I haven't felt this good in ages." Without thinking on it, both of their faces drew closer together until their lips met in a tentative kiss.

Ann drew back slightly in a pleasant shock, until her brain reacted. _Kiss him back, dummy!_ She kissed him back. They went on for a bit longer, Ann confused as to where her hands should be. She hadn't the faintest idea, so she kept them clutched by her sides. As they pulled back, Ann giggled and said dreamily, "Wow." She put a hand to her lips.

Harry grinned. "You're acting as if it was your first kiss."

Back to reality. Ann drew a deep breath and said in a very timid voice, "It, um, was." Harry looked slightly puzzled, more shocked, really – but that was all that told her he didn't know she hadn't ever been kissed before. When her clock went off sounding ten o'clock, Ann looked surprised. "Has it really been that long?"

Harry laughed. "Time goes by when you're having fun. Sorry, I just had to say it. You gave me the opportunity to say it then." He laughed again after the all to used cliché.

Ann laughed as well, but then said regretfully, "I hate to have to ask you to leave, but I have work tomorrow, and I need to got to sleep soon – have to be in extra early tomorrow and –" She never finished her sentence because of Harry's lips on hers. She responded hesitantly again, but kept her mouth on his all the same.

When this kiss ended, Ann said in the same dreamy voice as before, "I could get used to that."

Harry smiled and kissed her again. "I'll visit you at work tomorrow. When's your lunch break?"

Ann beamed. "Ten."

Harry nodded and went to kiss her one last time before he left. when the door shut, she slid to the floor, a goofy grin plastered across her face. "I _must_ be dreaming."

When she was ready for bed, she played the day over in her mind, and remembered her discovery that morning. Truly thinking about it, she wanted to see if that really was how Spiderman acquired his gifts. So tomorrow she would see what would happen when the genetically altered spider bit her. What she didn't know was that the one that would bite her had a different structure of DNA, as well as all the ones from the previous genetically-altered spider.

But she would first do some tests on it during the morning when she goes to work early in the morning because only a select few people would be there giving her the opportunity to do some tests.


	4. A Bad Day

As soon as Ann woke that morning, a smile graced her lips.

She didn't think any day could out-do yesterday, which to her was perfect, except that she may have lost a friend.

Then she remembered her plan for the day and got dressed quickly, putting on something that suited her mood. When she was ready, she got a cab and went to work.

As she arrived, she paid the cabby, heading into the museum to sign in. She did check ups on the spiders, making sure the equipment was working properly. The first break she got, Ann went back to the spiders. She looked at the genetically altered spider and took a container used for their monthly checking. Putting the spider in it, she securely closed the lid. Or, at least, she thought she did.

She went towards the labs to test whether the spider was poisonous or not; Ann was going to see if, when bitten by the spider, its D.N.A would meld into your own, technically causing cellular evolution. She would test it on herself, of course, not wanting to harm any others. And if it worked, she would know how Spiderman came to be.

She arrived at her destination and found the room locked. She cursed herself until she remembered that the scientist who did the checkups always went to the fire alarms to read something there. She went to it and found a slip of paper with a code on it, which she then typed into the keypad, opening the labs.

Walking in, Ann smiled; she'd always wanted to come in here, and here she was – even if she was in there without permission. It gave her a slight adrenaline rush sneaking into the room and 'borrowing' the spider.

She placed the container on a metal pad and switched the computer on, making note of each button on the screen and on the pad in front of her.

Concentrating on the screen, Ann never noticed the lid moving slightly off the container, nor did she observe the spider crawling out of it.

Ann's brow wrinkled in confusion at what she read on the screen. Muttering she said, "That's impossible – the spider isn't meant to have that D.N.A strand… unless they lost the previous spider and had to replace it! But then, why add that spider's D.N.A into it when it's a health and safety hazard?"

During her little monologue, the spider crept closer to the hand resting on the table. But as she got up, the spider made a quick decision, jumping onto her clothing and hiding itself from the naked eye.

Ann finally noticed the container.

"Shit! I am _so_ fired! How could I lose the spider?!" After speaking, she quickly started removing any evidence of her being in the lab, as well as getting rid of the container by placing it in a hazard bin.

She looked around the room to double-check and then left, locking it and replacing the code where she'd found it. Ann went back to the spider containments. She stared at where the spider should have been and decided to tell someone the spider was missing. She was supposed to check them anyway, and her break was over so it would be plausible.

She went to her manager, who was normally at work this early. He sat running through everything as she came in. He raised his coffee to his lips as she told him about the missing spider. He spat his drink out.

He rushed from the room in alarm, making sure the spider was actually gone, in case Ann's exhaustion was causing her not to see it.

When he came back he said, "When did you last see it?"

Ann looked thoughtful for a few moments. Then she said, "When I came in this morning and first checked, it was there. I did another round about an hour before my break, and it was still there. It must have gotten out between then and a few minutes ago."

The manager looked convinced enough. However, what he said, and the tone he used, surprised Ann.

"I'm sorry, but _someone_ has to take the blame for the spider's disappearance. And since it's _your_ job to check them, the blame will fall to you."

Even though it was technically her fault, that didn't stop Ann from getting angry. She could understand if he had been kind about it. But he was acting as though she was the only one in charge, when that clearly wasn't true.

"That's bloody ridiculous! Just because it's my job, doesn't make it any less your fault than mine. If you were really on task, you would have checked them as well. I _will_ take the blame, but don't think you can get away with it."

He looked at her coldly and said, "My word is better than yours. Don't make threats you can't follow through with."

Ann looked him in the eye. "It wasn't a threat, it was a promise. Oh, and by the way – I QUIT!"

It was nearly dinnertime, so there were more people in the museum at this time. With her sudden declaration, they all instantly looked at her. The manager was now furious and said, "You can't quit – you have to pay for the missing spider! How will you get the money?"

"How much?" asked Ann.

The manager looked at her.

"Two months salary," he said. Grudgingly, he added, "And I'll pay the rest since it was on my shift."

Ann laughed at her luck. She pulled out the envelope with the money she'd gotten from the Daily Bugle, giving him two months worth of pay, roughly three quarters of the money she was paid by the Bugle.

"There's your money. I hope you're happy."

She then proceeded to walk away and only looked back when her ex-manager asked how she'd gotten the money, even having the gall to accuse her of stealing it. As she looked at him, no emotion could be seen on her face. "I've been working for the Daily Bugle, so I don't need a piss-ass job like this, especially with a manager who blames others for mistakes made during his shift."

With that she left the building, forgetting Harry was going to be there in only an hour. She started walking to her house. Because she was still trying to cool off, she threw caution away and cut through alleys to get home quicker. While walking through the second one, she didn't notice the spider crawling down her sleeve until it was too late; it bit her hand right, above the vein.

She instantly brought her hand up, only to see the spider jumping off and onto the wall nearest her. She looked at the spider and then at her hand, cursing as she saw the bite. When she looked up at the wall again, the spider was gone.

She leaned against the wall and wondered whether or not she should go and have the bite checked or go home. But then she thought, _I could go and have it checked, but if somehow my manager_ – former manager, she reminded herself_ – finds out, I'll be in an amazing amount of trouble. _

With that in mind, she left the alley and continued home. She was nearly there, passing through the last alley that led her home, when she collapsed onto to the ground.

She looked through bleary eyes. But the pain was too much, and she slid into unconsciousness. Even in her insentient state, she could feel acute stabs that felt like growth pains, only a million times worse.

Her blood felt like it was boiling, her skin like it was crawling from the convulsions her body was going through.

The convulsions stopped after minutes, but for all Ann knew, it could have been hours. Her blood still felt like it was burning, but the pain was lessening to become a dull ache.

When she came to, she groaned. _I don't think the big guy is too happy with me right now._

She sat up groggily, looking around the alley. She reflexively glanced at her watch.

"Oh, no, I totally forgot! I hope he doesn't think I stood him up!" She rubbed her face and, horror-struck, felt strange littler hairs on her fingers. She quickly pulled them away to have a look. She tried to scream, but ended up coughing instead.

She then fully remembered the happenings of the morning, cursing repeatedly. She put her hand to the wall to help her up, and found her hand stuck to it. Her brow furrowed momentarily. But then, smiling delightedly, she began to climb up the flats near her house.

When she was about half way up, she looked down and laughed, continuing to climb the wall. On the roof, she gazed at her surroundings. She looked at her fingers again. Not wanting to do anything else for the time being, she stared at the building that held her home. A wicked grin appeared on her face.

Nervous with excitement, Ann backed up a bit. She ran and jumped, putting her hands out to grab the wall. Instead, a string of web came from her wrists and attached itself to the wall of her building.

She took a second to think, and ended up banging into the wall of the building; twisting on her line, she bounced off the wall and straight through her window. When she landed in her room, she looked back at her now-broken window.

"I can't pay for that! _Shit_."

So she boarded up her window, which took longer than it should have. Web kept coming from her wrists and attaching itself to the board; when she tried yanking the silk off, she took the board with it.

Ann sat down on her couch and leaned back, only to convince herself to get up again to take a shower.

When she got out, she caught a glance of her self in the mirror. Eyes wide in pleasant surprise, she looked at her self, turning this way and that, posing.

"Ok, I know I work out, but I never had muscles like these! They were so scrawny compared to _these_."

Taking herself away from the glass, she got changed she checked her phone to see messages blinking up at her. Thinking one or some may have been from Harry, she pressed the play button as she went to the kitchen. She listened as sales people chirped quickly advertising their wares. The last one came on. It was a voice she wanted desperately to forget; her father's voice.

"When you get back home, I expect you to phone back. If you don't, you'll see me tomorrow anyway. Call back on this number."

She looked at the phone, swearing, something she seemed to be doing a lot of lately. She grabbed it, picked it up and dialled the number given, waiting impatiently for an answer.

When her father picked, up she didn't bother with pleasantries. Jumping right in, she said, "Ok, what the _hell_ is the deal?! You phone and tell me to call you back? Even though you'll be here tomorrow. And I won't meet you, by the way – my life is going great, and I don't need you back in it!"

Her father, surprisingly, let her say all what she had to. When she was finished, she expected him to shout at her.

Instead he said, "I'm sorry about trying to make you marry someone you didn't want to. I'm only going to be in town for your mother's funeral. She was trying to visit her little girl but, ended up being in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Ann's world spun sickeningly. It couldn't be true; it felt like she was pressed on all sides by a cottony haze. Without realizing or feeling it, she fell to her knees. She wasn't even certain it was her who spoke in the disembodied whisper.

"How did she die?"

But her father didn't answer her question. "The funeral's tomorrow, at the graveyard your grandmother's buried in. I expect you to be there ten a.m. sharp."

She didn't care about times and places! She looked at the floor and repeated, "How did she die? _How did she die?_"

But all that answered her was the dead phone as her father hung up on her.

She threw the useless phone across the room. Breathing heavily, she stood up to beat the wall with her fists. Feeling the barrier shake, she shouted, "Why the hell doesn't anyone _answer me_?!"


	5. A Bad Day Part 2

Just then, she heard someone knock on the door. She answered it – and there was Harry, looking concerned, which only grew when he saw the shattered window and the silent tears running down her face.

Without thinking, he hugged her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She looked around at her apartment.

"I'm fine."

He held her chin, making her look him in the eye. He said, "If you're fine, why are you crying? And why did you shout 'why the hell doesn't anyone answer me'?"

She laughed slightly, but it was more forced than anything.

"It seems from the perfect day yesterday, today had to be my worst," she said.

He closed the door, then sat down on the coach with her, leaning her head on his shoulder while he stroked her hair.

She smiled thinly, and began regaling him with day's events. The only part she left out was the part about 'borrowing the spider'. And her little wall climbing exercise.

When she finished, she said, "I know I left them – but I still love them. I just can't believe she died trying to find me!" She burst into a new spout of tears. Calming some, she stated bitterly, "Then my all for nothing father didn't even tell me how she died."

Harry kissed her forehead.

"Maybe he doesn't want you to know because it might hurt more."

She looked at him point blank and said, "Tell me if you didn't know how your father died would it hurt less."

He was caught there. He looked away from her, frowning.

"I guess not," he said thoughtfully, "but it's made me to want revenge against Spiderman."

Ann nodded, cuddling up to him more.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there at the museum to meet you. I was so angry, I saw red. I kind of forgot."

She looked down sheepishly, making him laugh slightly.

"Your boss told me what happened, so I kind of guessed that. And I would have been here sooner, but I had work."

She nodded. Biting her lip, she wondered whether to ask him or not. She decided just to have it over with.

"Harry? Can you come with me tomorrow? I don't want to be there on my own, especially with my father. I may love him, but I'm more afraid of what he might do for my leaving like I did."

He looked at her and nodded solemnly. "What time?" 

Ann looked him in the eye, smiling gratefully. "Ten in the morning. Is that alright?" 

Harry smiled, and kissed her suddenly, causing her to blush.

"I can miss one day of work," he said. "I don't want you to be on your own, or get hurt – or have something happen to you because I wasn't there."

She laughed, play-punching his arm.

"Yes, well I don't want me to get hurt either, you know."

He pulled her back to him, hugging her.

"I won't ever let you get hurt," he whispered. "I promise."

She looked closely at him, eyes serious. "Don't make promises you can't keep, Harry. Please."

Harry looked down at her and sighed.

"Alright, how about this then: when you're with me – and if I can help it – you won't get hurt; and if you do get hurt, I'll be here for you, like now."

She smiled dreamily. "That sounds great. I promise the same to you, Harry Osborne." 

Ann ran through that thought for a second. Feeling her stomach twinge, she figured she might as well find something to eat.

"I'll order pizza. I feel like having one," she said. She tried to stand up, but found it fruitless. "Harry, I need to go and get the phone, and it's somewhere on the other side of the room."

Harry laughed, and let her go. Remembering, Harry informed her, "You never told me how the window broke."

Ann sighed, looking at him and said, "I… have a short temper. The window was an outlet for that anger – and a shoe, which is now somewhere out the window." She waved in the general direction of the window, laughing, and continued the search for the phone.

When she at last found it, she looked up to see Harry staring at her in contentment. She blushed.

"What?" she said, smiling. Her stomach fluttered, and it wasn't from hunger.

Harry smiled as well. "I was just watching you," he said matter-of-factly. "You don't show many emotion when you're concentrating, do you?"

Her lips twisted wryly. "No, I don't. At least, that's what I'm told; now, does four different cheeses sound good?" 

He nodded as she dialled in the order. Finished, she sat down, and was pulled against him again. They talked about anything and everything, passing the time easily.

When they heard a knock Ann got up and answered the door, surprised to see Peter holding the delivery. She grinned.

"Hi, Peter." Somewhat teasingly she said, "So when you're not taking pictures of Spiderman, you're delivering pizza?"

At hearing Peter's name, Harry stood up, taking his place next to her. Noticing Peter's shocked face, he said, "Hey, Pete."

Peter shook his head.

"Hi, Harry. And– Ann, right?" She nodded.

An awkward silence hung over them for a moment.

"So," said Peter, clearing his throat. "You're dating?"

Ann didn't know how to answer, but Harry did by putting his arm around her waist, as if it naturally belonged there. "Yeah. Ann's got a job at the Daily Bugle."

Peter looked at her, trying to think what it was she did exactly. "The advice column?"

She nodded, adding, "I also have to write about Spiderman every week."

That seemed to catch Peter's interest slightly.

"So, what is it you write about him?"

Ann got the extra copy of her column that was nearby, handing it to Peter.

"That's what is going to be posted." He read it, juggling it and the pizza easily.

Self-consciously, Ann added, "Ok I know how it looks, but it's true to some extent, and I do need money to buy food, so I'll write whatever gets me paid."

Peter nodded mutely and handed her the pizza and the copy of the column.

"That'll be twelve dollars, please," said Peter.

She set the article on a nearby stand. Balancing the pizza with one hand, she dug through her pocket, handing him twenty.

"Keep the change, Peter." She thought for a second, then said, "Hey, do you want to come in and eat with us? I don't think we'll eat it all, and I don't like wasting food."

He looked at Harry, who nodded and said, "Come on Pete; I'll phone your boss and tell him you've finished your shift, and that you'll give him the money in the morning." But before Peter could decline, Harry was already on the phone.

Ann moved out of the doorway and motioned for Peter to come in. She put the Pizza on the table.

"So how are you doing?" she asked the photographer.

Peter smiled, hands in his pockets, and said, "I'm doing fine, except I have trouble being late for my classes, lately."

She nodded.

"I might start taking classes for Psychology to help me with the advice column."

Harry came up behind Ann and said, "As long as you don't start analyzing people."

They all laughed.

"I'll only do it to annoy people I don't like," she said.

With that, they all sat down and dug in, talking about loads of things varying from 'what happened over the weekend' to Peter's liking of MJ – to which Ann said "You know, if you like her, you should fight for her! Win her heart!"

Around three hours later, it was time for Peter and Harry to go. On the way out, Harry kissed Ann deeply, causing her to redden in embarrassment, as Peter was still nearby. Peter smiled, almost to himself, from seeing his friend so happy.

After they left, however, Ann went to bed, crying herself to sleep. Harry and Peter had staved off the pain, and the disbelief she felt was pushed pulled forward, almost making it not real. She woke only four hours later, getting up to go to the bathroom and wash her face with cold water. Her mind was too active, and, despite tired eyes, she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep for a while more yet. Deciding to do something mindless, she tidied up the rest of the broken glass from earlier, and then got her clothes ready for the funeral – which, of course, was a black skirt with a black blouse.

When she was finished, she wanted something that required some thinking to do; she wanted a better distraction, preferably one that had nothing whatsoever to do with mothers, or death, or any of that.

She went to her laptop, researching spiders she knew something about. If she was like Spiderman, and had his same abilities, it would only make sense to use those abilities to help others. She was going to need a name, and once she had the name, she could make her costume.

During her search, she found out that the blood of a black widow had paralysing agents, and that if a predator ate a female black widow, it would be poisoned.

She found the perfect name, as well. _Araneae_ was a scientific word used to describe evolved spiders, which she technically was. So if and when she was spotted, she'd make sure her name was heard (hopefully before Jonah Jameson got wind of her). Araneae…

Ann snatched up a piece of paper, and started sketching designs for a costume. After a thought-probing ten minutes, she decided on her emblem – an hour glass, red in colour. Then she thought about the overall effect the outfit should have.

She wanted it like Spiderman's, but feminized, and in different colours, like black and midnight blue. She went with that idea, drawing it out. When she was done, she added the emblem to the chest, colouring it all in.

She appraised her finished work with a smile. The suit was similar to Spiderman's, but had an opening at the top of her mask so she could have her hair out. Well, at least it would when she made it. And tomorrow she would go straight to the market and buy the material to make it herself. She _would_ be taken seriously.

She put the drawings in her desk drawer, turning off her laptop. It was already past daybreak, and thought that she might as well start getting ready for the funeral, to meet her father again after leaving home, and the life her parents had tried to plan for her.

She had just sat down as a knock sounded at her door. Opening it, she smiled at Harry, drop-dead gorgeous in his black suit.

Harry stepped forward and brought her into a hug.

"So, are you ready?" he asked her.

She nodded and looked up at him. She was about to say something when he kissed her. When it ended, she said, "If you do that again, I won't be able to stand at the funeral."

He smiled.

"Well, I'll just have to kiss you like that later on, then." And he kissed her again.

Their transport was his limo. The sight cowed Ann, causing her to stop just in front of the expensive thing. Harry looked at her, bemused.

"Come on, it's not going to bite," he ribbed.

She grinned.

"I've just never been in a limo," she said while getting in, "it's so big!"

He laughed, and told Bernard where to go. Turning back to Ann, he said, "Are you okay?"

She sighed, and looked at him.

"Honestly? I'm tired and angry." She looked down. "I suppose that isn't the way to feel, is it? Angry." 

He took her hand.

"She's the one you trusted most, and now she's gone. It's better to be angry, to feel anything at all, than to look like it doesn't bother you."

She laughed slightly.

"You should be the advice columnist."


	6. The Funeral

After a few minutes of him holding her in the limo, Bernard told them they had arrived.

When they exited, Ann glanced around. Seeing people staring at the limo, she turned around to Harry.

"I can't do it."

Harry pulled her into a hug.

"Sure you can," he told her. "I'm here with you." She nodded, ready to start walking, when Harry held took hold of her hand, walking with her.

"I told you I would be here with you, and I want to make sure you're alright. So I'm going to stay by your side today, no matter what."

She smiled, relieved someone was there who would be with her. Her relief dissipated when she saw her father talking with someone she wished wasn't going to be there. _Typical, just typical! He's still trying to get me to accept the proposal, and at mother's __**funeral**_

When they reached her father, she drew herself in closer to Harry. Speaking with confidence she didn't really have, she said, "Hi, Paul."

Her father frowned at her.

"Is that anyway to talk to your father? You call me 'Dad', and nothing else."

She looked him squarely in the eye.

"I stopped calling you that when you murdered that man in front of me."

Shock registered on his face and on hers, as well as Harry's, but he managed to hide his better. Ann looked at the man next to her father and said in a falsely cheery voice, "Hi Josh! It's _still_ no, will always _be_ no and unto death it _will_ be no."

Her father stepped forward. Harry looked like he would intervene, when Ann said to her father, "You know what? Murdering people is low, but trying to get me to accept a proposal from that scum bag? You tried making me nearly five years ago, and, like I said to him, the answer will always be _no_."

Satisfied, she smiled at Harry.

"I'm in a relationship with a great man who'll protect me – not just use me to procreate an heir.

"Let's burry my mother, so I can leave and never look back. The only reason I would want to see you again is to find out who killed her. And even then, maybe when you're in your grave."

She turned with Harry, and went to stand where all the other people. In a proud hush, she asked him, "I just did that, didn't I?"

Harry nodded.

"You did, and it was very… interesting."

She laughed slightly, but they stopped all conversation when the priest asked for final words before the casket was put in the ground.

Harry glanced at Ann.

"Why don't you do it?" She gave him a look. "Okay, you don't have to."

She smiled. But when she noticed her father, he was staring at her with a very murderous look in his eyes.

She stared at the ground as her father came forward to speak.

He started by looking very upset which caused her to think _he didn't answer me because he's the one who killed her I mean if he could he would have killed me when I was four and anyone who can kill a kid can kill their own wife. _

He looked at her and saw her glare, causing him to smirk. He quickly covered it, however, by false tears.

"I will miss my wife very much. She was someone who always put a smile on your face. All she wanted before she died was to see her daughter marry this man." He pointed to Josh, everyone looking to him, then at Ann, who was with Harry. "She denied her this wish, and left here to New York. So her mother searched for her. It took her nearly five years to find her, and when she did, she came to bring her back – and was tragically murdered at the hotel she was staying at. I will miss her dearly."

He stepped down and stood next to Josh. Ann glared at him and thought, realizing something important.

_He practically blamed me for her death! He has to have been the one who killed her – he wouldn't have smirked like that otherwise._

By the end of the funeral, she had tears running down her face. She and Harry were going to go to the limo, when her father came up.

"It's all your fault, you know."

Ann turned to him, and said two words she wished all her life to say to his face.

"Fuck you."

With that, they got in the limo. But Ann sensed danger, and turned to see a gun being pulled outside the limo. She pulled Harry down. The shot went through one window and straight through the other one.

Harry yelled for Bernard to hit the gas, which he did. Meanwhile, Harry phoned the police. When the call ended, he looked at Ann.

"You want to stay at mine in case he doesn't get caught, and tries to – I don't know – _kill_ you?!"

Ann nodded.

"Can I at least get my things so they don't get damaged? And I can maybe do some work while I'm at it."

He nodded. They arrived at her place. He went inside with her, and helped her pack her things. Ann glanced at Harry after packing all her clothes and belongings; all fit into two suitcases.

She took one and he the other out to the limo. He told Bernard to head to the penthouse.

Upon arrival at the penthouse, Harry helped Ann take her bags to a spare room in the house. Along the way, she looked around in amazement.

She gazed around at the room.

"This place is amazing!" she said, marvelled.

Harry smiled.

"And you can stay as long as you like. It'll be nice not be alone here anymore."

Ann looked at him. She spoke realistically.

"We'll see how it goes for a week and then I'll give you my answer."

Harry walked to her, kissing her deeply.

"I'll protect you, but promise me if you go out tomorrow. You _will_ be careful, because I'll be extra busy _with_ work and _at_ work."

She nodded agreeably.

"Thank you."

Harry locked eyes with her.

"If you hadn't pulled me down today, I might be in hospital. Or worse. I owe you."

Ann kissed him.

"I said I'd protect you, too, remember? Besides, your letting me stay here is good enough, because now I can see you everyday."

Throughout the rest of the day, they unpacked her things, making light of it all to forget the happenings of the morning.

Later on, Harry got a call telling him that Ann's father was still at large, and not to go anywhere alone, staying with a friend as an added precaution.

That night, she couldn't get to sleep. When Harry checked up on her, tears made tracks across her face. She had the side light on.

He sat next to her and pulled her into an embrace, repeatedly telling her she would be all right. She eventually fell asleep. He was going to leave, but was extremely tired himself. He fell asleep with her in his arms.


	7. The Beginning of Ann's Change

Ann woke up around midday and found a note on the nightstand. A smile came to her face at the first three words;

_Hi Sleeping Beauty,_

_If you're reading this you're awake, obviously, please be careful if you go out of the house. I hope you're feeling better or marginally feeling better, I know it's a dumb thing to say but I really do hope you're feeling better._

_I won't be back till late at night so don't stay up if you're tired. _

_If you can't find something just ask Bernard and he will help you, actually if you need to go out ask Bernard to go with you like the police said its best to have someone with you._

_Harry _

She nodded as if to answer his letter then placed it gently in the draw of the nightstand. When she stood up she noticed the bed had to two dents meaning Harry must have fallen asleep holding her in his arms. Knowing this to be true she blushed furiously.

An hour later found her in a limo going to the fabric shops with Bernard.

Arriving at the one she desired to get her materials from she got out of the limo and Bernard followed. She looked around at the materials, then decided to ask the clerk which would be the strongest material.

The clerk then proceeded to get the colours she wanted in the strongest material they had and when she was about to pay for them Bernard told the clerk to put it on Mr. Osborne's tab.

It seemed this is where Harry got materials for his suits to be made which Ann immensely ammusing.

When on the way back to the house Bernard told Ann "There is a sowing room in the house madam it use to belong to Mrs Osborne and I am sure you could use it for whatever you are doing."

"Thank you Bernard for everything you have done for me today, but why did 'Harry' pay for it all for me." She inquired looking at Bernard in the rear view mirror.

"Mr. Osborne asked me to madam until you have enough money to spend on what you wish. He merely is looking out for you madam so please do not get angry at him."

Ann nodded "I won't I was just wondering is all."

Upon arriving back at the house Bernard showed her to the sowing room then asked if she would like anything.

"A sandwich and a drink would be nice thank you Bernard."

Looking around the room after Bernard left Ann noticed the room was very big for a sowing room and must have also been where Harry's mother relaxed and danced, at least it seemed like that as there was a dance floor near the balcony of the room.

She walked over to the dance floor and noticed an old CD player near it, she pressed play and Beethoven's Fur Elise played through the speakers.

It was ironic to Ann that song would play as it was her mother's favourite and her old bedtime melody and then being on a CD Harry's mother played while in this room. Without knowing it Ann fell to her knees with fresh tears gliding down her face. This is how Bernard found her when he brought her sandwich and drink.

He placed them on a table then left leaving Ann to grieve on her own knowing it was best as she would need to do it sometime on her own.

When she calmed down she looked to the CD player which now was playing Prelude then to her bag of materials. She got up put Fur Elise back on then on repeat and began her costume.

While sowing a string of web shot out of her wrist and got stuck to her material, an idea then popped into her head she cut a square of her spare piece of material she got free then began trying to put her web onto the material.

After a roughly ten minutes she got the hang of commanding her web and began putting it onto the material when done she placed it on the table then tried putting a needle through it, but to no prevail. She tried to damage the piece of material in many ways and nothing seemed to work not even a bullet hitting it seemed to work, it seemed to damage it very slightly but not by much.

When she did fire the gun she made sure to make the music as loud as possible to dim the sound. After she picked the bullet from the floor and placed both the bullet and material in a bag she began creating her costume as liked to call it.

In three hours time she finished her costume and added her web to it making it complete and different to Spiderman's.

Looking around the room again she spotted her sandwich and drink, after finishing them she decided to do some workouts on the dance floor.

An hour after working out she went to her room with her bag that held the costume, the bullet and excess material she placed them in her bottom draw of her wardrobe and locked it.

She then began on writing for the column to preoccupy her time.

After writing enough for three weeks of advice columns and Spidey columns she lay on her bed drifting off to sleep after a while.

She woke up to the door opening, she looked towards the door smiled and said "Hey."

Harry smiled and apologised "Sorry for waking you I was just making sure you were alright." He came and sat next to her on the bed when she motioned him to and said "So how was your day Sleeping Beauty?"

Ann looked at him and replied "I went to the material store and then sowed for a bit, did some workouts, finished three weeks worth of columns for the Daily Bugle as I found questions for the advice column in my e-mail." She yawned then continued "Which I am grateful for it gave me something to do. How was your day?"

He hugged her closer and said "Good but boring but I can't expect it be not boring exactly can I?"

They both laughed and Ann said "No I suppose you can't."

She looked at her clothes and said "I think we both aren't in clothes worthy of wearing to bed so you go and change and I'll change then you can come back in here because right now I would get to sleep easier with you in here. I know I got to sleep earlier but that was pure exhaustion."

Harry nodded then left and they both got changed into something more comfortable then slept hoping for more interesting but safe day tomorrow.


	8. Is This the Beginning of Revenge

Waking up Ann again found a note very much like the one from the day before except it said that he may be gone into the next day which upset Ann but also gave her the time to make Araneae known. When she quick went onto the internet she found Spiderman was missing which came to a shock to her as she thought he would never stop helping people.

Getting changed into her costume she looked at the hair that flowed freely from the top of her mask but she made sure to clip it back so it didn't flow into her face.

She smiled behind the mask then locked her door putting a message on the outside of it 'I've gone back to bed and later I will be working so please do not disturb me'.

Opening the window she looked down and decided it was now or never, she first made sure her web was still working then she jumped and began swinging through New York and made sure to make a pit stop at the Daily Bugle.

Landing on a window outside of the main office she opened it without anyone noticing then walked inside.

Seeing her boss she walked into his office he was about to shout at her when he saw another one of 'them' standing there "Who are you?"

"The name is Araneae in case you can't spell that I will give you this piece of paper I have with it spelt on." She put it on his desk then added "Change the name and I won't help you, but write all the bad things you want about me." Deciding to do something she ran through his window then heard someone asking for help.

Landing she saw two thugs beating a guy up and she also noticed Peter Parker walking away from the man.

"Is that the right way to become friends." The men looked at her thinking she was an easy target one of them began walking to her when all of a sudden his hands and feet had web on them and his feet was pulled from underneath him. "Don't underestimate Araneae, that's me."

The other thug began going toward her when she decided to kick him into the air and stick him to the wall.

Looking to the man they beat up she told him "You're safe now thanks to your new Hero in town Araneae."

She liked the adrenaline that pumped through her body when she helped that guy and hoped it got even better.

With that she began helping all she could within the city that day and by the time she returned 'home' she was exhausted.

Getting changed she fell onto the bed just to hear her belly growl from it being neglected for a whole day. After eating a rather big meal she went back to bed and fell to sleep rather quickly.

The next day she found the same note but this time saying exactly the same things the only way she knew it wasn't the same was she had the other one in her drawer, putting that one in the draw she did some more articles for the Daily Bugle.

When she logged on to a chat room she found an e-mail from her Dad threatening her that if she told anyone what he did when she was younger and about her mother he would kill Harry.

Having enough of it she decided to find out if he did indeed kill his wife and her mother.

In order to not be too suspicious she had to dress as Araneae so he wouldn't think she was the one looking into it and so began Araneae's investigation into her mother's death.

Breaking into the police station at night she found all the information they had on her mother's death and found out the police thought it to be murder.

Looking at the evidence she found something that made her blood run cold, it was the pictures of her mother before they moved her to the morgue.

In an analysis report she found it said her mother had five bullet wounds and her heart was stabbed five times.

Thinking for a second she wondered if the number five meant anything when she saw a pattern that the police must have missed, the bullets made a star when joined up and so did the knife wounds.

'You're my little star and your daddy's too.' Tear welled up in her eyes but she did not let them fall, remembering her mother saying that to her when she was young made her think her dad expected her to get to these somehow.

It was like a message and the only one who ever heard her mother call her a star was her dad.

The sadness that washed over her increasingly became anger within a matter of seconds blinding her with rage.

Further investigation like beating up some thugs and asking them questions she found it was indeed her farther who killed her mother.

Returning 'home' as it was late she was still in a blind rage and while getting changed she ripped the bottom of her night dress tugging it on to hard.

Going to sleep was harder than it was the day of the funeral as she tossed and turned not being able to close her eyes as all she saw was her mother's dead body, wounds in the shape of a star and her clothes ripped to shreds.

Two days it took for her to calm down and that only worked by helping the people of New York and the next day she noticed Harry was home "Hi."

He turned smiled when he saw her then kissed her with a passion she wasn't yet used too.

He smiled when he saw her blush "So Bernard says you've been a busy bee."

She nodded deciding to tell him half of the truth "I've been writing a lot and I may end up having to write about the new Hero in town Araneae."

"Yeah I heard about her seems to have been quite angry as of late beating up the criminals to a near pulp."

Thinking back to the past two days she realised why her anger dissipated she took it out on criminals.

"Thinking of something to write after I told you that, well if that is the case don't I have one day off and I want to spend the day with you." He kissed her again and she forgot all about it.

During the day they got to know each other even more if that was even possible, dance in his mothers sewing room, create a disaster in the kitchen as they forgot about the cake while they were kissing and have those nice silent moments where everything is perfect and it feels like no one could ruin it.

That day made her extremely happy until later on when he said he would be busy for the next week and won't be able to see her during that time.


	9. Revenge

So during that week she became known more and more to the people of New York and one day she decided to have a walk in the park.

Seeing a girl and boy arguing about who was better Araneae or Spiderman she went to them and told them "Both are great because we are both different people, don't argue about things like this it isn't right."

The mother of the two kids thanked her then asked "Are you alright?"

To say the question shocked Ann was an understatement it took her a minute to even answer the woman "I am thank you."

Looking at the kids she took out the extra piece of material she always had on her then knelt in front of the girl, she handed the piece of material to the girl and asked "Do you get really bad nightmares?"

When the girls nodded shyly she carried on "Well just hold that tight and know I will be there to scare all the bad things away."

Again the mother thanked her and she left helping more people of New York.

The next two days she wrote enough columns for the next few months deciding better to be safe than sorry.

Returning for lunch the next day after helping New York she got changed, putting a suit over her Araneae suit then told Bernard she was going for a walk.

She walked out before he could object and began walking through the park only this time it was even better having the wind touch her face rather than her mask.

Looking around she saw a few girls with black hair and red streaks obviously trying to have looks slightly like the female hero of New York.

When she got to the bridge and stopped walking she heard a voice behind her say "Well if it isn't my daughter and my wife's little star."

Turning around she saw and felt a gun pointed at her stomach.

One thing her father shouldn't have said was 'my wife's little star' because that blinded her with rage, thinking fast she grabbed the gun and pointed at her father who looked rather shocked that she managed to do that.

He then looked smug "You're not going to shoot me."

She said in a flat voice "You killed her. You killed my mother and your own wife so give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you." This was so much scarier than if she shouted as her face showed no emotion nor did her eyea hold any emotion. Her eyes only spoke of great anger so much that the mind would be tricked into killing.

Looking into her eyes he said "I'm your father."

"Wrong answer." In that moment even as she heard the familiar sirens of police cars she pulled the trigger but one thing her farther saw before she did this was pure hatred in her eyes which were like flames in the last moments of his life welcoming him into the depths damnation.

BANG

BANG

BANG

BANG

BANG

All five shots still bounced around in her head when she looked upon her dead father's body. It was also that moment when Araneae, Ann got the taste of taking a human life and even seemed to enjoy it until she was pulled back into reality by being pushed down to the ground when she didn't drop the gun.

Even in jail she was shocked not because she killed her father but because she enjoyed taking a human life.

Not one question was answered when she was interrogated by the police so they left her in her cell to see if she would talk in the morning.

What they didn't know Ann was very stubborn when she wanted to be and now was a time she decided to be stubborn.

The bad thing was the gun was the same one used on her mother as well as being the exact same bullets, also five bullets being shot into the body was also a link to both murders so they instantly made her to be the killer.

But when she was told this she stood up and said to the police officer "I would never kill my mother he was the one who did that I just revenged her death is all."

"Okay, what's your name?"

Again began the silence when she realised she couldn't make them think she did not kill her mother so she was going to be charged with two deaths one she committed and the other she revenged.

For days no one found out who she was until Harry decided to tell the police she was missing now for four days the exact amount of time she was in jail.

The police now realised who she was and now also knew they warned her that her father would try to kill her if she was seen.

In court she had a legit alibi as to where she was during the time of her mother's death, she was with Harry and he confirmed that.

When asked if she was the one to break into the police station a few weeks back she confirmed that and told them all she knew from what people told her and what she saw on the crime scene pictures.

She explained that if you joined the five bullet wounds together it would make a star then told them how she knew then it was her dad.

She also admitted to killing her father even if there was a witness she was asked to see if she would admit the truth and at the end she pleaded guilty like she had at the beginning of the court session.

Within three weeks the court would once again be held and that is when she would be told her sentence.

On the ride 'home' she didn't talk once and Harry didn't even try to talk to her obviously shocked at everything she admitted to.

During this week she bought some total black cloth and created another suit this time covering her face completely hair included.

She locked her door put her new suit on and went out into New York but instead of helping it she caused more damage.

She blocked police from getting to crime scenes quick enough.

During that first week Araneae fell lower and lower becoming a villain who ended up helping Dr. Octopus.

But instead of helping him fight Spiderman on the train she helped stop the train getting flung off its track. When Spiderman took his mask off she was shocked to see Peter Parker but right now she didn't care.

He was obviously thankful for her help but when they both collapsed he was caught by the passengers and she fell off the train just to be caught by her arm. When he was knocked out by Dr. Octopus she brought him to Harry when she was told too.

But when they got to Harry she was having second thoughts especially when she saw the pure look of anger on Harry's face the one that led her down a path of hate and led to the murder of her father.

Placing him on the bed she watched the Dr go, Harry looked at her then "What are you still doing here go."

Looking at Peter she shook her head, Harry decided to ignore her then got a knife and when he got to close to Peter she was going to stop him when he de-masked Peter.

The knife cluttered to the floor and Peter snapped the things that were tied to him.

Harry looked from Peter to Araneae and said to her "Let me guess you are my girlfriend but then again you are too good to be her."

Peter looked confused and asked two questions "Where's MJ and what's happened with Ann?"

"Haven't you heard she is a murderer no better than you, actually worse she killed her own flesh and blood. I'm only letting her stay here until she's put in prison so she can get there without escaping." When he said this Ann's hear broke into a thousand pieces.

He was glad he answered one thing but he still needed to know "Where is she? Where is he keeping her? He's got M.J."

"No. All he wanted was the tritium." Ann hated seeing Harry so upset and angry at the same time but it did not help her broken heart.

"Tritium?" Both her and Peter asked not knowing what it was.

Looking at them both he answered "He's making the machine again."

"When that happens, she'll die, along with half of New York. Now, where is he?"

Looking to his once best friends eyes Harry said "Peter… you killed my father."

Peter looked at his friend then said "There are bigger things happening here than me and you. Harry, please, I've got to stop him."

When Peter got his answer Ann told him she would go with him and so she did.

One thing Ann thought was that she did not like Dr Octopus's experiment. She helped Peter as much as she could but most of the time she got in the way or got flung out of the building.

Getting away was the best thing she could have done and did do when she saw Peter and MJ safe.


	10. The New Araneae

When she arrived in her room she took off the black suit and put it into a locked suitcase which she packed with everything she owned.

When came the day for her sentence she looked at Harry and said to him for the first time since the last court date "Harry I Love you and always will love you and I know when I get out of prison when ever that is I will be moving back into my house where all my bags are now locked in a closet."

She kissed him one last time and he let her shocked at what she said.

Her sentence was a year due to the fact she did kill someone but it was under a lot of stress, grief and fear of him killing her friends and herself.

That year was the hardest thing for both Harry and Ann.

Both learnt the true meaning to the saying 'You don't realise how much you care for something until you have lost it.'

One thing prison did to Ann was make her someone no one would truly recognise no longer, it hardened her as no more did she show emotions only her eyes showed that and even then it was hard to decipher what she was feeling.

She got a few scars from some of the other inmates, one crossing her right eye to the corner of her mouth, one going across her back and another at her stomach where she was stabbed by an inmate.

On many occasions the men in the prison tried to rape her seeing her as a weak person.

But on all those occasions no one managed to rape her but one got close too close, which was the first time lucky for her one of the guards heard her scream and got there in time.

After that time she remembered to defend herself and make sure everyone knew not to mess with her.

She didn't use her web in case she got caught and then Araneae's identity would be a murderer.

To avoid some of the men who tried to rape her she climbed up a wall into the air ducts.

During her time she was allowed on a computer once a week to write her advice columns and her columns about Spiderman and the missing Araneae.

She was glad she wasn't fired but it seemed as long as she did the work she wouldn't be fired, she found out the Daily Bugle ran a column about her time in prison explaining to everyone the cause of this and it seemed to go well with the people, most people thought they would do the same thing much like the guards. A lot of people felt sympathy for her and sent her letters in prison some from kids which always made her time in prison better.

Two months before her release was when the men in the place stopped trying to rape her when five men went against her and all five ended up with something broken.

She got disciplined but all the guards knew the men were out to get her so she didn't get as disciplined as she should have been.

Prison made her someone you couldn't hurt anymore by physical harm she was used to it by the end of the year but she still even after a year she stll felt her heartbreak.

Quite a few times guards came upon her when she was crying her heart out, when they saw this they didn't see a murderer they saw a girl who looked to have the weight of the world on her shoulders and who missed her mother dearly.

All the guards knew what she was in for and quite a lot of them thought they would do the same thing if they were in her situation.

Not all but a lot of the guards who saw her crying could see she was also heartbroken and one of older women guards became like a mother to her in these situations and gave her a shoulder to cry on also someone to talk to. Ann trusted this woman over everyone she met in the prison and told her all about Harry. But what shocked Ann the most was when she told the woman she was Araneae.

One thing the older woman said to her then was "How can something so powerful and full of responsibility be put on a shoulder of someone so young."

The woman became like a confidant to Ann within Prison and the day she was let go she was given the woman's address and phone number so she could talk to her if she wanted to. Also on the day she was released from the prison the older woman who was called Joan gave her a lift home.

Arriving at her house she invited Joan in and found it really clean, also there was a new window, new furniture as well as new wallpaper. Looking in all the rooms she found she liked the place better than when she left it.

Returning to the front room she found a note which read;

_To Ann_

_The place needed to be re-done so I paid for it all, some kids trashed the place broke everything but you're lucky they didn't find your bags which I put in a safe which you now have behind a panel on your wardrobe. There was a door behind your wardrobe seemed you didn't know about it and it was perfect for a indoor closet as well as a safe so I got it done for you. After all you went through I thought you at least deserved something nice to come home to._

_Harry_

_P.S I understand if you don't want to meet me but I would love for you to call. I read the Daily Bugle and they made a fair judgment and I believed them._

Tears began cascading down her face when she began reading this and Joan promptly helped her sit down then hold her while she cried as well as reading the letter herself.

Even though it pained her she did not want to see Harry all she wanted to do was get used to being home and not constantly being scared of sleeping as in prison if you slept you was an easy target to someone who could get the doors open.

When Joan left Ann went into her safe/closet and was amazed at the very back were shelves full of shoes then to her right were a lot of clothes and to her left were more clothes and shelves to hold items she wanted kept safe.

She saw her bags and thanked the heavens when she saw the same lock on the bag.

It was that night when she noticed the trouble of sleeping without the light on.

She eventually put two side lamps on then went to sleep but even with the lights on it took a long time for her to succumb to her dreams.

It seemed someone did not wish for her to sleep, three hours after she finally fell to sleep she awoke from a nightmare that brought her out in a sweat and causing her to look all around her in alarm.

Two weeks and she managed to get to sleep a lot quicker but she knew her dreams would always be filled with the nightmares she had since she went into the prison.

After those two weeks she had to make an appearance at work which she was dreading especially if they had to take pictures.

Walking into the Daily Bugle was hard as TV reporters where all standing outside and began asking her questions which she didn't answer except that there would be a detailed column explaining from her point of view what happened in prison but not all of it.

Arriving at the office she did indeed see Peter ready to take a picture but a lot of people she came to know in the office gasped upon seeing her mainly because of the scar on her face but also because she didn't look like the girl they all knew. She looked the same except the scars but not showing emotions makes you look all the more different.

She looked at her column which was about her stay in prison as many people wanted to know what happened, one thing that she wrote about was the truth she wasn't about to make prison look like a vacation because that was the one thing it wasn't.

Handing it in she waited till he read it then asked "I didn't want to make prison seem like a holiday from home I want to know if its alright to be posted in the next issue of the Daily Bugle."

"The criminal populace of this city need to know what prison is like and this will tell them, good work Miss Johnson, Parker will take your picture to go along side this column which will get its own page near the front of the paper as well as an increase in your payment this week."

Peter and her went into an office so he could take a few pictures and said "Harry misses you."

"I appreciate what he did for me in my apartment but he will never forget me having taken someone's life like he said 'Haven't you heard she's a murderer no better than you, actually worse she killed her own flesh and blood. I'm only letting her stay here until she's put in prison so she can get there without escaping.' That is what he said wasn't it, it's been so long since he said that."

Peter was shocked enough to nearly drop his camera "How did you know he said that?"

"Still haven't figured it out Spidey."

"You're Araneae." He said looking at her in a new light.

"Ding ding ding we have a new winner." She looked at Peter and said "I won't tell anyone I mean I could have told so many people by now but I haven't."

Peter nodded then asked "How did you get that scar?" 

Ann touched it and said "I have more where that came from, something new comes into prison people tend to teach the new person a lesson. One lesson nearly killed me and that person now has a lot longer in prison." Looking at Peter and letting him take some shots before carrying on speaking "Prison is a lot harder for women Peter and that will never change."

"Wait you weren't…"

"Raped, a lot of people tried the first time they nearly succeeded but lucky for me a guard heard me when I screamed.… I think if I ever get into a relationship again it will be really hard for me as all I dream about is what happened in prison and what could have happened."

She didn't realise she was shaking until she felt a hand on her shoulder she flinched slightly but knew both in her human mind and her Spidey senses that he wouldn't hurt her. "Yet a part of you trusts me so if you knew the person it might not be as hard as you think."

"How's MJ?"

Peter knew she was changing the subject because she knew he was going to mention Harry again "She got married she was really in love with him."

An emotion came onto her face then not just her eyes sympathy "I'm so sorry Peter I know you liked her a lot."

"I loved her but she would be in danger if she went with me." He then explained what he said to MJ the night Araneae was last seen.

Nodding Ann knew exactly what he meant but said "But should you have made that decision for her when it was in her right to make the decision she may love you but after you saying that married another guy."

"Then why don't you forgive Harry and give him a second chance."

Looking at him she admitted "I love him and my heart still breaks after what he said. Deep down I know I should forgive him and I know I already had long ago its just will he want me."

Peter looked her in the eyes and told her "You are a magnificent woman who has survived a lot of things how could he not want you back."

The both of them did not know what compelled them to what they did next but their mouths met in a passionate kiss.


	11. Araneae Becoming What She Can Be

They both withdrew from the kiss shocked "I am so sorry Ann I don't know what came over me."

Ann just stood there with her eyebrows furrowed thinking on why that just happened then realised that she liked Peter but since she was with Harry she never noticed until now.

"Ann, are you ok?"

It was funny in a weird way because when she first met him he was shocked when she stood up for Spiderman.

"Ann?"

After that thought went through her head the next one nearly made her laugh for the fact it may be true.

"Ann?"

She thought wouldn't it be easier to date someone who has almost exactly the same abilities as her as well as them knowing her secret rather than her keeping things from them.

The next thing she did made it more clear that she was a new person she may have been shy around men but now she had a hidden fear for them except with Peter here. So she decided something then and there does she want Harry back or see if her newfound feelings for Peter are stronger.

The next thing she did kind of made it obvious which one went through her mind more she turned to Peter and kissed him again shocking him even more.

That shock didn't exactly stop him from kissing her back. This time when they withdrew from the kiss she laughed at his shocked face "You know I never noticed until now but you look really cute when you're shocked."

"Ok."

Bringing her mouth next to his ear she whispered "Has Spiderman lost all his vocabulary or is it really that Spidey is so bloody shocked he can't reply."

Peter looked at her closely "What about Harry?"

"What about him if he really began to care for me again he would have visited me in jail. I think he just did my apartment up for me so I wouldn't come a knocking."

Peter was about to say something when she decided to make another point by taking Harry's letter out of her pocket and giving it him to read "He said fair judgment if he really loved me he wouldn't need a newspaper to convince him albeit slightly, all he would need would be my words which he should know I don't lie to him when he asks me upfront about something."

Peter handed it her back then decided to ask "So what exactly did the kiss mean?"

She moved so she was standing right in front of him then told him "It means I want to start anew and I have feelings for you and I seem to trust you otherwise I would not be so close to you now and I wouldn't be blabbering like an idiot. Uh I thought I stopped my blabbering habbit…."

She would have continued blabbering if Peter hadn't kissed her then and there.

--- A Few Weeks Later ---

Their colleagues in the Daily Bugle noticed they where now dating which shocked some but didn't shock others which in turn shocked Ann.

Luckily though for Ann it seemed Harry was none the wiser about her new relationship with Peter.

Her and Peter usually went to her apartment ordered food then talked a lot about them selves then everything they couldn't talk about to others. One of those days Joan came over and met Peter and told Ann when she was with her in the kitchen "Don't kid yourself kiddo."

"Kid myself about what?"

Joan looked at Peter who was reading a book from one of his lessons then turned back to Ann "Your feelings towards this strapping young fellow."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Ann looked from Peter to Joan in confusion.

Joan noticed this honest confusion on Ann's face so she decided to say "One day you will realize what I mean kiddo." Instead of saying what she originally wanted to say which was "You are still head over heals in love with that Harry lad so don't cause this one too much pain when you realize that."

--- A Few Months Later ---

The news was all over now that Spiderman and Araneae were a newfound team.

Both working together against the crime and evil doers of New York, just after a big heist at the National Museum Spidey was stood next to Araneae watching New York from one of its tall buildings when they felt something happening in another part of town and both made their way there immediately.

It seemed the Arsenic Candy girls did get to plan the Wedding after all. Both heroes have been working to get rid of three gangs; Apocalypse, Order of the Dragon Tail and the Arsenic Candy.

The Arsenic Candy being the last on the list and the last of the gangs they had to get rid of.

Apocalypse were out of the gangs they've faced the cruellest, most violent sociopaths who would only use brute force to stop their enemies but they couldn't stop Spiderman and Araneae getting them locked up in jail.

Order of the Dragon Tail a gang of martial artists who were after ancient, antique eastern statues and who all seemed have different weapons to stop both Spiderman and Araneae. After a big battler in their main base both heroes defeated the order including their boss the Red Dragon.

Arsenic Candy the pretty recent thorn in their side who were an all-girls gang who are obsessed with fashion and all fashionable things. When they first went up against these girls they figured out that they were planning a wedding for their leader, Priscilla and were trying to make it 'perfect'.

Today was the day of said wedding so both Heroes decided to crash this wedding after calling the police to quietly surround the place so any one who decided to run would still end up in jail.

Ann had to admit the past few months Spidey taught her things she didn't know about her new 'abilities' even if they weren't new. She also had to admit she loved taking these gangs out but especially these Arsenic Candy girls.

While Spidey went up against Priscilla she went against the remaining Arsenic Candy girls who she decided are a humiliation to women all over the world.

Just when Spidey knocked Priscilla out someone cut Ann's arm but not before some of the blood got on their hand.

Ann looked at the girl to see her slowly become paralyzed from her hand where her blood was to the rest of her body. When the girl was on the ground paralyzed Ann blinked then said to no one in particular "Was that me?"


	12. Don't Kid Yourself Kiddo Part 1

Ann looked at the girl that was now paralyzed then to her bleeding arm, a grin appeared on her face and she turned to another girl who was about to attack spidey then ran to her and smeared her blood on the girls skin causing her to eventually become paralyzed "Cool."

"Araneae!" Hearing the warning tone in his voice Ann did what her instincts told her to do and that was apparently a back flip which landed her on the other side of her would be attacker. The rest of the fight became a blur for Ann but the amount of people that became paralyzed from becoming in contact with her blood was everyone who got blood on their skin.

Once she arrived home with Peter they both began bandaging each others cuts when Peter was about to start hers she pulled her arm away "Ann?"

She felt guilty when she heard the concern in his voice and promptly said something "Peter its not you. I don't want you to touch my blood."

"Why?" So Ann explained everything that happened during the fight to him and he agreed it must be the Black Widow in her D.N.A but due to the small amount of blood it wouldn't cause the person who got in contact with it much harm instead it would just paralyze them, but they both thought if she bled enough the blood would be lethal to the point of killing someone.

After the conversation died down Peter just held Ann both being comfortable with the silence until Ann remembered what Joan said _"Don't kid yourself kiddo."_ Looking up at Peter Ann smiled when their eyes locked but deep down Joan's wisdom was finally but slowly beginning to make sense.

- A Few More Months Later -

Ann looked at everyone who came to give her and Peter thanks to their Super Hero identities; Araneae and Spiderman.

Ann didn't like the ego Peter was getting especially when he kept looking at that Gwen girl. She couldn't believe it she was actually jealous of a blonde.

Ann looked around and noticed someone watching them from a distance and the person didn't seem to be happy, that's when she realised who it was… Harry.

Looking at him she didn't like the way he was looking at Peter so therefore swung over to him without him noticing. When she was behind him a few kids saw her and she motioned for them to be quiet and they instantly were, sneaking up on him she was just about to touch his shoulder when he grabbed her hand shocking her, he turned to her and looked shocked to see Araneae "What do you want?"

"Ha… have you ever thought to stop glaring at Spidey." She was so close to saying Harry it bugged her.

"I have my reasons."

Ann pulled her arm away "Piss poor reasons if you ask me." Seeing the anger in his eyes she instantly spoke up again "Sorry I jumped to conclusions."

He nodded then looked… glared in the direction of Spiderman "Why are you not up there with your hero pal."

Before Ann could answer her Spidey senses went off and she was up swinging in the direction she felt to go in.

Luckily for her it turned out to be a normal robbery and she got it dealt with within fifteen minutes.

The next day Ann and Peter were walking in the park hand in hand when all of a sudden "Ann? Pete?"

They both turned to see Harry looking at their interlocked fingers "Harry, you never meant to find out like this."

If she thought the glare was giving peter earlier in the day was bad it was now a lot worse "First you take my father away from me and now you take Ann away from me, Peter I swear I will get you."

Before Ann could chase after Harry Peter pulled her to him "Don't Ann he just needs to get around the idea of us."

Ann nodded then smiled up at Peter "Why don't we carry on with this date?"

Peter shook his head and said "Why don't we go and protect the city?"

Ann smiled even wider if possible "Best way to end a date."

Nearing the end of their 'date' they both heard something coming towards them and turned to see Harry. Apparently Harry decided she would get in the way and went straight towards her and grabbed her chucking her into a wall where she fell unconscious, this only happened because Ann was in so much shock at seeing Harry as the New Goblin. It was long until she woke up and she just about saw what was happening she went up and was about to help Peter when she saw what he was doing "Harry watch out!"

Harry turned in her direction but he still hit the web causing him to go one way while his flying thing went the other way, Ann quickly swung to Harry and looked at his head to find it bleeding "Harry please wake up." She sensed Peter before she saw him and she growled out "How could you?"

Peter went to Harry's side "Harry?" Checking his wound he said "We need to get him to hospital." When he went to pick him up Ann stopped him "Ann we need to help him?"

"You've done enough for today Peter." Ann stood up and picked up Harry carefully as you would a baby, securing her hold on him she began swinging to the hospital with Peter not that far behind her.

As soon as she got to the hospital she gave Harry to one of the doctors saying "Don't let him die?"

The doctors where shocked at her tone of voice but nodded nonetheless. Ann quickly went in somewhere and got changed coming out of the room she rushed to the front desk "Harry Osborn is he alright?"

The woman behind the desk looked up "And you are?"

Ann didn't sense Peter behind her when she said "I'm his girlfriend." Seeing the look in the woman's eyes she continued "I'm all he's got."

The woman nodded then began saying some mumbo jumbo Ann did not understand seeing this the woman said "He's going to be alright." Writing down the number of the room he was going to end up in the woman passed it to Ann who said "Thank you."

A few hours later Ann went into Harry's room where he was awake and Peter was standing next to him smiling. Ann smiled at Peter who smiled back and motioned her over that was when Harry noticed her _She looks like an angel _Harry couldn't help that thought go through his head but then he wondered who she was.


	13. Don't Kid Yourself Kiddo Part 2

Ann looked into Harry's eyes and it wasn't long for them to notice the silence that was when Ann remembered what Joan said _"Don't kid yourself kiddo." _It was now that she realised what Joan meant.

"Who are you?" Then her world came crashing down around her and she didn't take one more step into the room Harry noticing the hurt that flashed across her face for a second "I'm sorry if I do know you its just I've lost my memory."

Ann looked at Peter then at Harry "Maybe it's for the best that you forgot me."

"Why would I want to forget someone so beautiful?"

Every word that came out of his mouth was another painful stab at her heart "Harry please don't."

Peter seeing his girlfriend in distress went to her and took her into a hug without knowing it causing her more heartache. "Ann… why don't you go home staying will just cause more pain."

Ann pushed Peter away from her then looked at Harry who seemed hurt but since he didn't remember her she didn't understand the hurt on his face, running up to him she hugged him and then both felt whole for those seconds that they where hugging each other and she whispered into his ear "Ask Bernard about me and please don't break my heart again when you find out everything."

Stepping back she saw the confusion on his face as he looked between her and Peter so she hugged him again "I was stupid I should have talked to you but I didn't and god Harry I…" She stopped before the words slipped out of her mouth _I love him. _"Harry when you remember know that I know that I was stupid and should never have gotten together with someone else. Goodbye." With that last word without Peter seeing her do it she kissed Harry on the lips.

_I love him and have loved him since I told him I loved him so why was I so stupid in thinking that I liked Peter. Was it because I was afraid of having my heart broken again?_

Walking to the door she hugged peter telling him to meet her at the park tomorrow night as she was busy all day the next day. He nodded and watched her leave then turned to Harry who was still looking at the place she was last standing at.

The next day Peter met Ann at the park at night a lot later than he wanted to meet her but his run in with the Sandman kind of delayed him on other things so he got delayed in general he hugged Ann as soon as he saw her "Sorry I'm late."

Ann looked at him and couldn't help but feel guilty "Peter I'm not bothered that you're late but I do want to know what's going on."

Just as Peter was about to reply something hit the park with amazing force and they both instantly went and checked to see if everyone was alright and to see what it was.

While there Peter never noticed the black goo attach itself to him nor did he notice Ann looking strangely at the 'meteor'. Peter on the way home did explain what had happened during the day and Ann laughed at the idea of turning into sand.

The next few days where a blur to Ann but she did notice that Peter was becoming more well not Peter's usual self. Then Ann got a phone call she wasn't expecting "Ann?" Ann dropped the cup of coffee she was holding and it fell and smashed onto the floor causing her drink to go everywhere. "Ann you ok?"

Ann held onto the phone while she started cleaning up the mess after a second she made the phone stick to her shoulder with her web then began cleaning up "Yeah I just dropped my coffee onto the floor as I'm kind of shocked that you phoned."

"Yeah so am I after what Bernard told me but then he told me to phone someone named Joan so I did and she told me things I apparently have never know before which kind of made me see sense." Ann paused hearing the name Joan "I mean I know I can't remember you but why did you never tell me you nearly got raped?"

Ann sat on the floor and held the phone taking the web off it "I thought you hated me Harry and I will never know if you did until you get your memory back."

"Spend some time with me?"

Ann looked around her room and couldn't help the feeling of butterflies in her stomach "Why Harry?"

"I want to get to know you again and maybe you could explain to me this whole thing with Pete."

Hearing the honesty in his voice she nodded but realised he couldn't see her "Sure Harry, when?"

"How about now?" Ann laughed because she realised her Harry was back "What's so funny?"

Ann smiled "You just reminded me of why I like you so much."

"Like nor liked?"

Now noticing her mistake Ann was about to correct it when she realised by correcting it she would be lying so she said "Let me come and see you Harry then I'll explain."

When she got to his house she knocked and it was answered instantly by Harry "Come in."

Ann went inside the house and looked around seeing that it looked the same as the last time she looked to Harry who was observing her "What?"

"Nothing I just remembered that Bernard said you lived here." He stepped closer to her but then turned around and went into the kitchen not noticing the pain he caused Ann by doing as simple as turning away from her. "You hungry?"

Ann stepped into the kitchen then once she was sat down she answered "Yes I am."

Harry looked at her and noticed the pain in her eyes and felt like he had caused that "Ann look I'm sorry but you're with Peter and what I felt like doing was wrong."

"You always where a gentlemen." Coming to stand next to him she watched him start to cook omelettes "That's one of the things I love about you…" Looking up when she realised she said love she saw him freeze.

He began cooking again then asked "So you're with Pete?"

Ann nodded "Yeah but I was stupid to ever go with him because I still love you." Harry didn't say anything so she carried on "I never did stop loving you Harry." He was nearly finished cooking so she said one more thing "God Harry I know you don't remember anything to do with me but can you at least look at me."

Once he had finished cooking he looked at her in the eyes "But did I love you?" He didn't mean for it to come out so spiteful but it did and he instantly saw the reaction to his words tears formed in her eyes and she turned around and began walking out of the room so he did what he thought best he went after he and grabbed her arm turning her to him.

Ann hated the pain that those words caused but she hated the fear that crept into her when he grabbed her "Harry please just let me go I can't handle much more heartache."

Harry didn't notice the fear and shouted at her while holding her arms tight causing them to become painful "You don't want more heartache you probably caused me more heartache than you could ever know."

"Harry you don't know what you're talking about."

"Just because I lost my memory doesn't mean I don't know what I'm talking about." He shoved her into the wall and didn't notice her body start to shake from pure fear "You left me for Peter for heavens sake my best friend how much more heartache could you have caused me."

She tried to push him away but he just pushed her harder into the wall "Harry please you're hurting me."

"You left me just because I judged you for killing someone what did you expect me to do smile and say well done." Then Harry kissed her hard "Bernard said he knew I loved you but how could have I loved someone like you." He kissed her again and tasted salt looking at her finally he noticed her shaking and tears streaming down her face and only then did he realise what he had done and said letting her go he backed up and watched when she slid down the wall to the floor shaking from fear. Fear of him "Oh god Ann I don't know what happened."

When he stepped closer to her he noticed she tried moving back so he just stood still and couldn't help but feel guilt especially when she said "I loved you Harry and I was blinded by my fear of you hating me so that's why I ended up with Peter." Getting up slowly she made eye contact with him "I never thought I would feel fear towards you after the things that happened in jail but you just proved I can feel fear for you." With that she left causing her heart to break and his to break too.


	14. Forgiveness?

Ann ran all the way home ripped open her door to find Peter stood there with a dark look in his eyes _Not again… Please not again. _But her silent pleas where not answered instead Peter grabbed her and shoved her against the wall "You didn't think I would find out you went to see Harry did you? I can't believe I ever thought you could like me when it's so obvious you still love him."

Ann didn't no couldn't let herself be the damsel in distress so before Peter could react her fist collided with his face and then they began fighting Peter managed to get her blood on him and instantly went to the ground "What's gotten into Peter?" Realising he couldn't speak she picked him and swung him home where she lay him on his bed before she left she said "We're through Peter because you're right I still love Harry and I always will."

For a week she managed to avoid both Harry and Peter both men having managed to make her fears come to the forefront of her mind and every night she couldn't get to sleep without putting her light on. All those months had been for nothing and she had relapsed into her old ways after she had left prison. She also avoided going home until the point she had no money on her which she surprisingly had a lot.

Every night she got more and more bruises then the bruises turned to scrapes then scrapes into stab wounds. She was stitching up a wound and listening to music which was pretty loud when someone opened her front door seeing that it wasn't locked.

-- Harry POV --

Harry hated himself even more when he got his memories back she had told him her reasons and he had made the one person he loved fear him. He couldn't deal with that but one thought went through his head _this was all Pete's fault. _He tried getting in touch with her for days but she didn't acknowledge it or she didn't know about it.

Bernard had told him if his heart told him to find her then he should he also came out with 'What the heart wants the heart gets' who knew Bernard could be that wise.

Her words haunted him especially her last "…you just proved I can feel fear for you."

He went to Peter's place for once not looking for an argument just to see if he knew where she was when he answered shock and anger appeared on Peter's face "Come to gloat have you Harry."

"I don't know what you mean Pete. I'm here looking for Ann I need to talk to her and when I say I need to talk to her I mean now." Harry was not going to let Peter get in his way of Ann no matter what.

"You haven't seen her?"

Harry sighed "No I haven't."

"I haven't seen her for a week since she dumped me proclaiming she loved you and always will."

The door slammed in his face and Harry sighed in both relief and annoyance because he may have just found out Ann had dumped Peter but he was no closer to knowing where she was. So he went to the place he should have gone to first her home. Walking up to her building he could hear her music blasting out from where he stood looking up at her window the one he remembered was boarded up before he got her place fixed.

Going up the stairs the music became clearer and he could clearly make out that she was listening to My Chemical Romance's 'Famous Last Words.'

He was about to knock when he noticed her door was open so he stepped inside deciding she had no choice but to see him then he closed it silently behind him. Walking to the bathroom where the music was blearing from he noticed the door open but that wasn't what made him come to a stop and it certainly wasn't her being practically naked except for her underwear it was the bruises, scrapes and most of the stab wound that marred her once perfect skin.

One more step then he paused again spotting a suit on the floor then he remembered the voice that shouted out to him before he lost his memory.

-- Flashback --

Harry didn't see it in front of him all he could think of was hurting Spiderman for killing his father and he would pay for it dearly. Then a voice all too familiar shouted out "Harry watch out." He turned to her just to be caught by Spidey's trap. He fell until he hit the ground and before he lost consciousness he heard her heavenly voice for what he thought to be the last time "Harry please wake up."

-- End of Flashback --

He had hurt her that night he had chucked her into a wall where she then proceeded to fall to the ground unconscious and she still helped him, still loved him before he could stop himself a word fell from his lips and she heard it clear as day "Why?"

Ann was thankfully done stitching her wound up when she heard him ask "Why?" Turning around she blushed realising she was only in her underwear but only saw him looking her in the eyes and when his eyes did stray they went to her wounds or the suit. "What?"

Her confusion was apparent and Harry decided since he already asked it he might as well carry on "Why do you still love me when all I do is hurt you?"

Looking to where his eyes lay she saw the suit and that horrible day where she thought she would lose him flashed in front of her eyes then the day when he struck fear into her heart flashed before her eyes but she found herself saying "The first time you didn't know it was me and the second you wasn't yourself."

He knelt in front of her and made her look him in the eyes "You're afraid of me." It wasn't a question it was a statement as he saw the fear flash in her eyes. "I won't hurt you Ann I love you too much to hurt you and I should have visited you while you where in jail and just told you every day how much I love you."

A laugh, a tear and then she hugged him "You sound like your talking to me on my death bed."

Harry hugged her back "Losing you is my greatest fear and I nearly did."

"You never did Harry and never will." Leaning back she kissed him lightly on the lips then on his eyes and nose "I love you Harry Osborne and I always will."

Not thinking twice he kissed her passionately letting all his emotions out into that one kiss. That night he held her while she slept not truly believing she was by his side again and she loved him with all her heart and soul.

Then 'Famous Last Words' lulled him into sleep that came easily now he had everything he ever wanted in his arms lying next to him and like in the song he wasn't afraid to keep on living but this was only if he had her in his life.

It's a shame all good things must come to an end eventually.


	15. Love is Blind

Ann snuggled into her pillow and opened her eyes when everything from the night before came to her mind and she looked up to see brown eyes watching her "Hey." The pillow happened to be Harry and at that she smiled.

Sleepily she replied "Hey."

She tried to sit up but he just held her to him laughing at her attempts to get up he asked her "What's the hurry?"

Ann kissed him quickly then she was flipped on to her back and he kissed her passionately saying that was too much of a tease. When she finally caught her breath she answered his previous question "I have work to go to. I have things I need to take in today otherwise I would stay in your arms all day."

He let her go reluctantly and stood up saying "Well I suppose I should go to work too."

Ann nodded and they kissed for a few minutes and again after she got changed before they said goodbye he told her "I never told you how beautiful your body looks although it could do without all those 'things' you get as your other self."

Ann stopped him from going "You don't mind me being Araneae."

Harry shook his head "I do but you're helping people and I am alright with that as long as you don't kill yourself in the process."

The next week went by pretty much the same way that day had but their happiness stopped when Ann got a phone call from Bernard saying that Harry was in a bad accident.

She ignored the shouts of her boss and quickly made her way to the hospital where they said she would have to wait to see him. Hours passed and she was finally able to see him when she entered the room he hid one side of his face "Harry look at me."

When he didn't she went up to him and turned his face so he would look at her a gasp broke past her lips "I look hideous right." He laughed "Pete finally found a way to make sure you would be repulsed by me and by the looks of it… it worked."

She shook her head and kissed his lips shocking him then her fingers traced his scarred face with only love and care "You're still my handsome Harry and no matter what I love you and always will." She laughed lightly "How many times do I have to tell you this?"

A true smile appeared on his face and he brought her lips to his in a passionate kiss "I love you, you know that right. Oh and you're the best girl a man could wish for."

When the nurse entered the room she could practically feel the love emanating from the two people in it "You can leave Mr Osborne but you will have to have someone caring for your twenty fours a day seven days a week until you are fully healthy again."

Ann turned to the nurse "Don't worry I'll be there with him the whole time."

The nurse asked her to follow and when she did she explained his medication and what she should do and when then she said "And don't exhaust him too much he needs his rest." She walked off after giving Ann a wink not noticing the blush appearing on Ann's face.

When Ann re-entered the room she was as red as a tomato "Are you ok?"

Ann nodded and said "I just got told by the nurse to not exhaust you too much."

Harry laughed and only stopped when he saw her glaring at him "Didn't you tell her we haven't gotten that far yet."

Ann became redder if possible "She walked away to quick and I kind of froze up."

"Is that why you took so long?" He loved teasing her it was just too easy.

"Actually it took so long because she explained to me everything I had to do while looking after you." She smiled at him then kissed him lightly on the lips when she noticed him about to kiss her more she shook her finger at him "We can't exhaust you now." They both burst into laughter when she said this.

The next day Ann had to help Harry wash his face because he insisted he do it but she ended up doing it all by herself anyway. Then she applied the cream to his scars that didn't stop at his face they went down his back and on his arm but those places the scars where only going to be light his face would be the worse.

She always blushed when she put cream on his other scars because she couldn't help but admire his body and she was pretty sure she drooled once thankfully Harry hadn't noticed. The last day she would have to apply the cream she had just finished and Harry picked her up taking her to his room where he began kissing her again and again "You make me insane every time you do that."

"Why?"

The innocent question didn't stop him he kissed her again then answered "Because you get to see most of my body and I can't help but think what yours looks like."

"You already know."

Laughing he told her "I've seen it once you've seen mine a lot."

Seeing where this was going she smiled and instincts took over she flipped him over being mindful of his scars and kissed him her hands exploring his chest it wasn't long before she heard him groan she looked up and when she did she was flipped over and her shirt was taken off gently as he didn't want to cause her fear again. They spent the night in each others embrace. The experience was something new to Ann and it felt like her soul connected to Harry that night more so than before.


	16. Is This the End?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Marvel comics or DC comics.

Harry watched Ann sleep and couldn't help but admire her perfect body _how can someone so beautiful like me as I am now._

As if she heard him she opened her eyes "I love you the way you are Harry."

Laughing he jokingly asked "You physic now too."

"No but your face and body posture say it all. I am an advice columnist remember." He nodded then she carried on "Can this week get any better?"

"No but it can get worse." Hitting him he held his arm "What was that for?"

"Don't jinx it." Sitting up she was about to get up but Harry decided once was not enough when she finally could she got up and he joined her in the shower both helping to wash each other and to get some alone time with each other.

An hour later Ann logged onto her e-mail account to find loads of e-mails from work saying she had to come to work today with all her columns including the ones she had already written. Ann shrugged wondering why but got them all and explained this to Harry who was as confused as her. He offered to help but she said he still needed rest especially after their 'alone' time.

Arriving at work she went straight to her boss dropping her bags filled with columns on the table "Why did you want everything?"

He looked at the bags in shock but quickly answered her question "You've been hired by someone else who says your talent is wasted here."

"You let them." He handed her a check that was meant for him, her eyes widened "That's a lot of money." Handing it him back she asks "Who bought me?"

"Wayne Enterprises."

Ann blinked "Why?"

"Apparently they think your talent is needed more in Gotham than it is here." He hands her a piece of paper "Also they want you to be the light in Gotham."

Her eyes where fixed on the paper she held….

_Dear Miss Johnston_

_I am well aware that you will feel like an object due to Wayne Enterprises buying you but please heed this, Gotham needs you more than New York so please when you are ready come down to Gotham and we can have a official meeting where we will talk about your job and how many days of the week you will speak with our employees who need to speak to you. Also the police of Gotham may want you to talk to some criminals to get into their head but this is only if you wish too._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Lucius Fox_

Ann smiled this man Lucius Fox seemed like a nice person and she could tell that from his letter. "I'm going to take it once I've talked to Harry about it."

Harry he would want to stay here for his job but an opportunity like this she couldn't pass up and she knew he would understand that. First however she would have to research more into Gotham.

She would take every part of that job and what better way to get into the criminal mind than to analyse them. She asked if she could use her computer before cleaning it up and her desk and he nodded after handing her a check for all the other columns they would use until they got a new Advice Columnist.

At her computer she researched Gotham and found that it was quickly in need of help not only for her advice if they would take it that is but also in need of a hero and who better than Araneae. First if she did take the job she would settle down before becoming Araneae for two reasons:

Rushing into the crime of a place she didn't know would be foolish. So first she would have to know the place before that happened.

People may figure out who is behind the mask if she appears in town the exact same time as Araneae.

She really hoped Harry would be alright with this if not she hoped he would come to be alright with it.

Jess walked up to her and hugged her "We haven't talked in ages and now you're leaving."

Ann awkwardly hugged her back "I was in jail."

"I know and I should have come then… You didn't deserve to go in there."

Ann shook her head "I did and it changed for me the best."

"You and Harry still together?"

Ann nodded smiling "Yeah we are." She didn't want to add the whole break up to it.

Jess helped her take the things to a taxi then hugged her "I won't probably see you again will I?"

Ann looked at the taxi then at her old friend "No you won't."

Jess wiped her tears from her eyes then asked "Will you e-mail me?"

Ann hugged her again "I promise."

Then she was in the taxi on her way to her home. Once there she began packing all her things and by the time she was done it was night. Deciding she wanted fish and chips she walked out of the house with her suit under her clothes in case she needed to be Araneae.

In the chippy she was waiting for her food when the news and her spidey senses told her something was happening. On the news it was talking about MJ coming back into town and being held high up in the air while in a taxi by web that saved her from falling to her death.

Shoving the money for the food on the counter she ran out and quickly became Araneae. Swinging with all she could she came upon the construction sight and she arrived a few minutes after Harry did. Swinging to him she got onto the back of his glider "Harry we need to save her."

Harry smiled at her then avoided getting hit by the sand man "I know and I forgave Peter just so you know."

Ann smiled behind her mask "That's great Harry." They then proceeded to make sure the sand man would not get Peter while he saved MJ.

Then another guy entered the picture knocking Peter into the frame work of the building which thankfully had flooring already.

Swinging off his glider she proceeded to go up where she felt a fight commencing getting up she avoided a hit directed at her. The fight was going smoothly until everything seemed to stop Peter was about to be stabbed by 'Venom' then Harry got in the way saving Peter's life but getting stabbed in the process.

Peter went onto killing Venom while MJ checked on Harry on the floor below where he was chucked. Ann stood still before swinging down and landing next to Harry ripping off her mask she held his face and his eyes met hers "Harry you are not going to leave me understand."

"I love you."

Ann choked on her words "I love you too Harry but you are not going to die do you hear me. You are not going to DIE."

She was about to pick him up and swing him to a hospital when he grabbed her hands "It's too late for me Ann."

"NO." She hugged him letting her tears fall kissing his lips she added "I love you and will always love you. You know that right?"

"I do know that and I will always love you too." Coughing slightly he carried on "I don't want you to be alone in life."

"Harry don't ask me that."

He took her face in his hands "Promise me that you will try and find someone who love you as much as I love you." When she didn't answer he tried again "Promise?"

Glancing at MJ and Peter who was now standing by watching in horror at what was happening then she turned back to Harry and kissed him deeply "I promise but I will always love you and never forget you."

Harry nodded then looked at Peter "Look after her will you please? I forgive you just so you know Peter and I'm sorry I didn't try to listen to you sooner we could have had some laughs."

"You never stopped being my friend in my eyes Harry."

Harry nodded with a smile on his face then kissed Ann for the last time before he closed his eyes for good.

Tears freely flowed down her eyes she didn't let go until MJ took her into a hug while Peter picked him up. Ann's world was just becoming what she wanted then it all came crashing around her, she never even got to tell him about her new job.

At the funeral many people turned up including Jess and Joan who both comforted their friend who told them she was leaving New York.

"You shouldn't leave because of this Ann."

Ann turned to Joan "I got a job in Gotham it's a chance of a life time. Harry would want me to take the job I know he would." Turning back to his grave she placed a white rose on top of his coffin "A white rose for my white knight." Placing her hand on the coffin she whispered "I will never forget you Harry and I will try to keep your promise but I can't guarantee that will happen."

The funeral was beautiful and after they all went for a drink but Ann remained standing at his grave "I will always love you Harry." The wind tussled with her hair and she smiled "I'm going to Gotham now. I got a new job." She was about to wipe the lone tear but decided she was allowed to cry for Harry so she let glide down her pale face. "I'm going to help the people of Gotham and help stop the crime there. One day we will be reunited Harry and I will try to make sure it isn't too soon because you would probably shout at me." Laughing she added "No you would shout at me before taking me into a hug and saying how much you missed me." Placing another white rose on his grave she said for the last time "I miss you Harry and my love for you will never go."

That night she didn't get any sleep because all she could smell was him.

The next day was his Will reading he gave her all his money except he also gave a lot of money to his butler Bernard but most to her. His home went to Peter and his cars went to both her and Peter.

With the money she bought herself a house on the outskirts of Gotham near but not too near a mansion that was owned by Bruce Wayne. She owned some land around it including a pond area.

During that week her things were taken to Gotham to her new home and on her last day in New York she met up with Peter, MJ, Jess and Joan.

Sitting with them for the last time Ann smiled sadly "I'll keep in touch and Peter I will look after myself."

"It's just Harry asked me to look after you."

Nodding Ann smiled "He did and like I said I will keep in touch with you meaning if I get in any trouble you will be the first person I tell."

Joan hugged Ann "I love you as if you are my own daughter." Wiping her tears she added "I'm proud of you Ann."

"Thank You."

MJ smiled at Ann "I know we never got to know each other but I will make sure Peter stays out of trouble as long as you try to stay out of trouble."

Apparently MJ and her husband had broken apart because MJ loved Peter. Ann was happy for them and because of this she smiled rather than glared at MJ "I will stay out of trouble but I can't say that trouble won't find me."

That night Ann walked into her new home she collapsed into tears for everything that happened in her life and most of all the loss of the man she loved.

Three years went by and Ann still felt the emptiness within her heart. She was twenty seven now and her job was going great, people trusted her when they talked to her but one thing that happened was the person who hired her got put down into Applied Sciences but he managed to make sure she would keep her job.

She had helped the police with a few cases by getting criminals to admit things.

Gotham's New Dark Knight was on his way and Gotham would get the help of two people who hid their true identities.

One thing that was soon coming was The Return of Araneae: The Spider of Gotham.


End file.
